


Confía en Mi

by Misao22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misao22/pseuds/Misao22
Summary: Captain Swan AU: Emma Swan viaja a Vancouver a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos David, Mary Margaret y Ruby. Pronto conoce al infame y mujeriego actor Killian Jones quién pone su vida de cabeza.





	1. Capítulo 1

Hoy cumplía 28 años de edad, celebrando sola nuevamente mientras soplaba una pequeña vela en forma de estrella azul sobre un cupcake, deseando secretamente como cada año no estar sola. Esta noche había atrapado a otro infractor de la justicia luego de un rápido trabajo nocturno, como agente de fianzas la mayor parte de las veces terminaba buscando al criminal deudor que luego de salir libre con la fianza que ella había pagado decidía huir sin devolver el dinero, y si era honesta esa era la parte que más le divertía, el reto de buscar para conseguir, y la adrenalina para atraparlo, a veces con muy realizadas trampas. Como la de esta noche, luego de buscar por todas las redes sociales posibles y conseguirlo, utilizó sus atributos físicos para invitarlo a una cita a ciegas, una estrategia que nunca fallaba, difícilmente ese tipo de hombres se resistía a su rubia cabellera y atlético cuerpo.  Pero ya estaba aburrida de ese trabajo, aunque agradecida con que había logrado ahorrar algo de dinero y vivir cómodamente en Boston, pero estaba sola. Lo irónico era que no estaba sola en el mundo realmente, tenía algunos amigos cercanos que alguna vez se sintieron como una familia pero que lamentablemente habían dejado la ciudad hace un par de años. Pero las paredes que armaba alrededor de su corazón nunca estaban tan arriba como el día de su cumpleaños, este día ella no quería saber de nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar una sola felicitación y había ignorado la incontable cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía de David, Mary Margaret y Ruby. Porque al fin y al cabo como todos los demás se habían marchado.

Mary Margaret y David fueron las primeras personas que conoció al mudarse a Boston, fueron sus primeros vecinos. Ella siempre dulce y optimista, y él valiente y sonriente, tan pronto notaron que ella siempre estaba sola comenzaron a acercarse, la invitaban a comer, Mary Margaret ofrecía su ayuda y su compañía aún cuando Emma la rechazaba constantemente, hasta aquel día en pleno invierno que cortaron su electricidad por falta de pago y su radiador eléctrico permanecía apagado y tan frío como toda la habitación, Mary Margaret tocó su puerta y cuando Emma la abrió envuelta en un gélido frío y muchas cobijas tuvo que aceptar la invitación a cenar y dormir en el sofá caliente de los Nolan. Aunque les costó un poco, lograron entrar en el corazón de Emma, y en algún punto ella se sintió más como una hija para ellos, a pesar de que apenas serían no más que un par de años mayores que ella, se preocupaban porque comiera, estuviese abrigada, saludable. Los tres se volvieron una familia, y ella entre chistes siempre les decía mamá y papá, ellos la llamaban hija.

Por ellos conoció a Ruby, la mejor amiga de Mary Margaret, una chica alegre y alocada, quién sin mucha prisa se convirtió en su amiga y confidente. Ruby siempre la impulsaba a ser más valiente cuando de hombres se trataba, siempre tenía alguna loca aventura para un viernes por la noche, aunque la mayoría de las veces Emma iba con ella más por cuidarla que por realmente tener estas aventuras de licor y discotecas.

David era actor, cuando lo conoció apenas hacia algunos comerciales, pero pronto una famosa agente puso su mirada en él, Regina Mills. Comenzó a aparecer en programas de tv más importantes con pequeños papeles, y Boston se le quedó pequeño muy rápido. Dos años después David ya era un actor famoso de televisión. Mary Margaret era maestra así que su trabajo se convirtió en acompañar a David por el mundo a donde fuese a parar y hacer trabajos de voluntaria donde se encontrase, y Ruby tomó lugar como asistente personal de David. Ruby insistía en que debió salir con ellos de Boston pero a pesar de las miles de excusa que Emma pudo poner, la verdad era que Emma no procesaba muy bien los cambios, temía mucho al futuro, prefería quedarse en el presente y no cambiar nada, Boston era su hogar.

Pero su resolución con respecto a Boston y su miedo al futuro se habían visto sacudidos hacía unos meses. Había conocido a alguien, un hombre dulce y amable. Era un agente de policía que conoció a través de su trabajo. Pronto se hicieron amigos, este hombre con su mirada dulce y su paciencia había bajado hasta el piso todas las paredes que Emma colocaba alrededor de su corazón, Graham era su nombre. Comenzaron a salir juntos, la verdad no tuvieron más que 3 citas, pero durante la tercera cita, hace apenas 3 meses, Graham le había comentado que no se había estado sintiendo bien, ella le había hecho prometer ir al médico al día siguiente, cuando se despedían con un beso en la puerta de su casa, Graham se agarró el pecho y cayó al piso, un ataque al corazón fulminante le habían dicho los paramédicos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente y torció los ojos y sonrió al mirar la pantalla, estaba el nombre de Ruby junto a su foto parpadeando con insistencia. Decidió pronto que era absurdo estar aquí quejándose de sentirse sola cuando alguien ha estado todo el día tratando de comunicarse con ella.

“Hola”

“Feliz Cumpleaños” escuchó un gritó tan fuerte por el auricular que tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oído, decidió colocar el dispositivo en altavoz y lo colocó frente a ella en el mesón de la cocina mientras pellizcaba el cupcake y comenzaba comerlo.

“Gracias Ruby, un buen regalo de cumpleaños puede ser que no me dejes sorda” agregó Emma con una sonrisa.

“No te quejes, me emocioné mucho. Pensé que como el año pasado no te dignarías a contestar tu teléfono hasta el otro día”

“¿Cómo están todos?”

“Todos están bien, eso ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás tú? Seguro estas sola en tu hermoso apartamento comiendo un cupcake” dijo la chica y Emma miró a su alrededor y torció los ojos nuevamente.

“Estoy bien, gracias”

“Quise volar hasta allá hoy, pero se me hizo imposible. Así que David y yo tenemos un obsequió para ti. Vas a pasar lo que te queda de cumpleaños haciendo una gran maleta para que vueles a Vancouver mañana” dijo Ruby con emoción.

“¿Qué? Se volvieron locos” dijo aterrada con ojos amplios.

“Siempre hemos estado igual de locos. Vamos, seguro que te puedes tomar unos días libres” inconscientemente Emma estaba estudiando la posibilidad rápidamente e su cabeza.

“Bueno acabo de terminar el último caso en el que estaba trabajando. Aún no me asignan otro pero…”

“Perfecto, revisa tu correspondencia, porque seguramente está ahí un boleto en primera clase a Vancouver” dijo la chica interrumpiéndola.

“¿Qué? Ruby, ¿y si yo hubiese estado ocupada? No puedes hacer estas cosas así sin consultar” dijo mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba la pequeña paca de correspondencia, de segundo estaba el sobre que Ruby mencionaba. Lo abrió y encontró dos boletos. Uno hasta Los Angeles y el otro de Los Angeles a Vancouver “¿Por qué Vancouver?”

“Porque aquí es donde estamos ahora. David se unió hace poco más de un mes al elenco de una serie que están filmando aquí. ¿Qué no lees los correos que te envío?” pregunto molesta.

“Si los leo, pero a veces espero tener varios para leerlos de una sola vez”

“Bueno mañana vienes a Vancouver y no se hable más del asunto. Disculpa que no conseguí un vuelo directo, pero lo decidimos de último minuto, tienes que venir Mary Margaret quiere verte” la chica dijo, hablaba demasiado rápido o Emma estaba demasiado abrumada. “Te voy a dejar para que hagas tu maleta, el vuelo es a las 8:15am…Te amo querida, feliz cumpleaños” dijo la chica antes de colgar sin dar tiempo a Emma de decir nada.

Emma intentó llamarla de vuelta pero Ruby no contestó el teléfono. Decidió enviar un mensaje de texto “Cuando este en Vancouver te lo juro que te voy a matar”

“Excelente, entonces si vienes. Nos vemos mañana” leyó Emma la respuesta de Ruby, como una niña terca apagó el teléfono y lo tiró en el sofá. Luego miró los boletos aéreos y su mirada se suavizó, de verdad se moría por ver a sus amigos. Se fue a la habitación y comenzó a hacer su maleta.

Era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase, y no podía negar que era genial. Definitivamente no llegaría tan molesta como para matar a Ruby. Las 6 horas y media que la separaban de Los Angeles se fueron volando, definitivamente tenía sueño atrasado y la mitad de ese tiempo lo invirtió en dormir, tomarse unos días no le haría mal. El tiempo de espera en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles sería de dos horas y media, pero si ya estaba metida en esto decidió no desesperar, se lo tomó con calma, visitó cada tienda buscando regalos para sus amigos y finalmente se sentó en un restaurante a comer. Recordó los correos que le había comentado Ruby, la verdad es que sabía que tenía varios correos por leer, pero con su cumpleaños acercándose no quería enterarse si Ruby había inventado algo loco para ella, al final de igual forma lo hizo, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a revisarlo.

“¿Te importa si me siento contigo aquí un minuto?” escuchó decir a una voz gruesa masculina con un acento muy británico. Despegó la mirada del teléfono y la dirigió al hombre que se había sentado frente a ella en su mesa.

“Si me importa y mucho” dijo molesta, aunque se sintió más bien confundida cuando enfocó lo que tenía enfrente. Era un hombre hermoso, si lo era, no había otra palabra. Cabello oscuro, piel clara, ojos azul claro con una mirada que te taladraba el cerebro.

“Escúchame, amor. Algunas dejan de perseguirme si me ven con una mujer” respondió mirando nervioso alrededor.

“¿De qué hablas? ¿Algunas qué?... ¿Sabes qué? no quiero saber, por favor párate de mi mesa” dijo molesta, Él la miró confundido y lentamente la comprensión barrió su mirada, ella no sabía quién era él.

“Buen día ¿Va a ordenar algo?” preguntó la mesonera con amabilidad al acercarse a la mesa. Ella respondió que no, al mismo tiempo que él respondió que sí. La chica los miró confundida y le ofreció un menú “Volveré en unos minutos”

“¿No puedes darme unos minutos?”

“No, quizás eres una persona loca, o un mentiroso… o un asesino” respondió Emma aún abrumada un poco por lo atractivo que le resultaba este hombre desconocido, y ese acento, el acento completaba el paquete.

“Si claro, porque un mentiroso es más peligroso que un asesino” respondió el hombre riendo.

“Podrías ser ambas cosas” y ella no entendía muy bien porque seguía respondiéndole a este hombre.

“Bueno amor, yo prefiero apuesto bribón” dijo con seriedad y Emma no pudo evitar torcerle los ojos y mirarlo con incredulidad el agregó “¿canalla?”

De pronto dos chicas entraron al restaurante mirando alrededor, él hombre tapó su cara con el menú, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, las chicas se acercaban seguras hacia la mesa. Él lo notó y decidió usar otra táctica, tomó con la suya la mano que Emma aún tenía sobre la mesa y la miró suplicante. Cuando las chicas estaban ya frente a la mesa, Emma se volteó aún molesta y dijo “Disculpen, de verdad no puedo invitar más personas a esta mesa. Todavía estoy lidiando con alguien aquí. Si no les molesta deseo tener un almuerzo en paz antes de tomar mi siguiente vuelo” el hombre miraba las chicas con una disculpa en la mirada. Las chicas se dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar. Él comenzó a reír.

“Excelente actuación, amor” dijo mientras reía, Emma había agarrado con su otra mano el cuchillo que estaba frente a ella en la mesa.

“Llámame amor una vez más y vas a perder una mano” dijo iracunda “Suelta mi mano” le ordenó y fue hasta ese momento que el hombre notó que aún sostenía la mano de la chica y la soltó rápidamente.

“Gracias, amor” dijo poniéndose de pie y guiñándole un ojo con una brillante sonrisa. Emma le torció los ojos.

Pasado el episodio del hombre loco, que seguramente era alguna estrella de rock, de esperarse tomando en cuenta que estaba en Los Angeles, Emma tomó su almuerzo tranquila, mirando a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo, temiendo que el hermoso y loco hombre volviera a tomar lugar frente a ella, pero no lo volvió a ver. Luego de comer se distrajo en una tienda, cuando empezó a escuchar que decían su nombre en las cornetas del aeropuerto, miró su reloj y notó que ya estaba abordando el avión sino es que ya había abordado. Salió del lugar corriendo hacia la puerta en la que le tocaba abordar y estaban las amables azafatas esperándola frente a la puerta, seguramente su forzada amabilidad era debido a su puesto de primera clase, pero le explicaron que el vuelo estaba aún a tiempo, se había abordado rápido. Sin embargo, entró al avión pidiendo disculpas a todo el personal que se encontraba. Una azafata la dirigió hasta su puesto y de pronto escuchó esa voz con el hermoso acento.

“Pero miren quien será mi compañera de viaje”

“¿Qué?” lo miró con ojos amplios y se volteó a la azafata “¿No hay otro lugar?” la mujer negó con la cabeza y le explicó que el vuelo estaba copado. Emma se resigno al destino que le tocaba y le agradeció a la azafata. Abrió el compartimiento superior para guardar su bolso de mano y los regalos que había comprado, pero no lograba cerrarlo, concentrada en la tarea no notó cuando el hombre se puso de pie, la rozó con todo su cuerpo mientras al tratar de ayudarla levantaba los brazos y la quitaba del lugar “¿Ahora vas a ser un caballero?”

Miró absorta como con poco esfuerzo logró cerrar el compartimiento, la miró y le guiño un ojo antes de decir “Siempre soy un caballero”

El hombre tomó su lugar y señaló el de Emma para que tomara el de ella. “¿Cómo va a ser esto? Van a acercarse chiquillas a molestarnos durante todo el vuelo para que les firmes una guitarra o algo?” dijo Emma mientras se sentaba y el la miró divertido.

“No te preocupes por eso, tendrás toda mi atención”

“Prefiero que no. Y por favor mantén tus manos en tu espacio del avión” dijo Emma recostándose en su asiento.

“¿Mi espacio del avión?” preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

“Ese es tu espacio y este es el mío” explicó Emma señalando con las manos sobre sus respectivos asientos. “Si uno solo de tus dedos cruza hacia mi espacio personal te lo juro que te lo parto. No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima”

“Desesperaría si lo haces” respondió el hombre divertido recostándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos. Emma lo miró de reojo y se relajó.

Bien podría ser peor, el hermoso hombre solo había dormido la última hora, recordó a Ruby que cuando ella comenzaba a quejarse por algo le pedía que se imaginara en esa misa situación pero peor, porque siempre podía ser peor. Hasta ahora lo único molesto era la arrogancia y las insinuaciones del tipo, pero de resto pues lucía muy bien, olía incluso mejor. Volvió a prestar atención a la revista de National Geographic que había comprado en el aeropuerto y al rato volvió a escuchar la voz del sensual acento.

“¿No te aburren esas revistas?” preguntó, Emma volvió la mirada hacia él.

“A ver, según tú ¿Qué me divertiría más? ¿Una revista en la que sales en la portada con tu banda, donde podré leer sobre tu color y comidas favoritos?” preguntó con sarcasmo, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

“Amor, no sé con quién me estas confundiendo. Yo no soy parte de ninguna banda”

“¿En serio? Tienes el tipo, barba desenfadada, cabello despeinado, chaqueta de cuero, actitud arrogante…De verdad si no lo eres, puedes pensarlo como carrera” dijo ella tratando de volver su atención a la revista.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” preguntó el hombre de pronto. Emma se volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Cómo te llamas tú?” preguntó de vuelta.

“Mi nombre es….Charles…te daría la mano pero me amenazaron con romperme un dedo si cruzaba tu espacio personal” dijo y Emma lo miró con atención.

“Uh uh…Ese no es tu nombre”

“¿Cómo podrías saberlo?” preguntó él alzando una ceja.

“Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto” dijo ella acercándose y hablándole casi en un susurro “Soy bastante buena para saber cuando alguien me está mintiendo”

“Bien, ese es el nombre falso que te voy a dar y me quedo con el” respondió con una sonrisa “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Leia” respondió ella luego de sostenerle la mirada por varios segundos.

“Bonito nombre falso, princesa” dijo y le guiñó un ojo “¿Primera vez en Vancouver?” preguntó Charles, ella hizo silencio y siguió pasando las hojas a su revista, aunque era evidente que no le estaba prestando atención. “¿Sabes? muchos hombres puede que tomen tu silencio como un rechazo pero a mí me gustan los retos”

“Estoy leyendo” respondió ella agitando la revista ligeramente.

“No, tú tienes miedo, miedo a hablar, a revelarte. Confía en mí, sería un vuelo mucho más placentero si lo haces” dijo él con suficiencia.

“No tengo porque confiar en ti” respondió Emma mirándolo.

“Bien, no necesito que compartas, eres algo como un libro abierto” dijo mirando al frente

“¿Lo soy?” preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

“A ver, tienes esa actitud de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo, porque te han lastimado muchas veces, no dejas que nadie escale esas paredes que pusiste a tu alrededor para mantener a todos afuera. Algo me dice que el amor es algo raro en tu vida ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?” preguntó Charles con seriedad mirándola a los ojos.

“No, nunca me he enamorado…ahora si me disculpas voy a descansar lo que resta del vuelo” respondió ella recostando la cabeza del asiento y cerrando los ojos.

El hombre no intentó hablar con ella el resto del vuelo, aunque al principio fingió que dormía, finalmente durmió el resto del tiempo. Despertó cuando anunciaban la llegada a Vancouver, ignoró por completo a la persona que tenía al lado sentada y pronto recogió sus cosas y salió del avión, seguida de cerca por Charles (ó cual sea que fuera su nombre), sabía que lo llevaba a unos pasos atrás porque simplemente era muy difícil ignorarlo. Cuando finalmente cruzaba la puerta de salida de la terminal, estaban Ruby y Mary Margaret brincando y saludando con la mano y un cartel que decía “Swan” en las manos, como si ella se iba a equivocar e irse con otra persona, entonces las chicas voltearon el letrero y por el otro lado se leía “Feliz Cumpleaños”. Antes de salir echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y no lo vio, entonces corrió en dirección de sus amigas y abrazó primero a Ruby que estaba más cerca, cuando la soltó  y abrazó a Mary Margaret escuchó la voz de Ruby.

“¿Killian? ¿Venías en el mismo vuelo que Emma?” preguntó la chica con asombro. Emma se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a Charles abrazando a Ruby. Luego se separó de Ruby y abrazo a Mary Margaret, Emma se sentía en un programa de cámara escondida, alguien iba a salir de algún lugar y decirle que todo esto era un chiste.

“Swan ¿Emma Swan?” preguntó Killian luego de leer el letrerito que sostenía Mary Margaret y miró a Emma con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos por un segundo en un gesto de frustración “Mucho gusto Emma, Killian Jones. Y Feliz Cumpleaños” dijo con su gran sonrisa estirando la mano. Emma le dio una sonrisa forzada y le apretó la mano, pero le irritó que cuando las iban a separar pudo sentir como Killian acariciaba su mano mientras removía la propia, lo que no estaba segura era que le había irritado más, el gesto o la corriente que sintió por todo su cuerpo.

“¿Esta un chofer esperándote?” Le preguntó Ruby mirando alrededor en busca del chofer.

“No, pensaba tomar un taxi”

“Tonterías, si vas a tu casa te podemos llevar” dijo Mary Margaret con demasiada familiaridad, esta es una persona con la que trataban casi a diario, notó Emma. Killian sonreía complacido y miró en su dirección.

“Bien, vámonos” dijo Ruby.

Killian Jones se había sentado al frente, Ruby iba manejando. Mary Margaret y Emma se habían sentado juntas en la parte de atrás. “¿Y quién es la misteriosa Srta. Swan?” preguntó de pronto Killian mirando a Emma a los ojos por el retrovisor, pero antes de que ella pudiese responder con algún sarcasmo Ruby estaba respondiendo.

“¿Recuerdas esa amiga de la que siempre te hablamos que vive en Boston?” preguntó y Killian asintió con la cabeza.

“Un momento, ¿Ustedes hablan de mi con la gente?” pregunto Emma con sorpresa. Killian se volteó ligeramente en el asiento y la miró, ella iba sentada detrás de Ruby.

“Claro Emma, tu eres familia. Y Killian es amigo de nuestra familia” aclaró Mary Margaret.

“¿Y quién es el misterioso Killian?” Preguntó levantándo una ceja al hombre que se sonrío antes de volver su atención al frente.

“Killian es un compañero de trabajo de David. ¿En serio no sabes quién es el infame Killian Jones?” preguntó Ruby riendo, el hombre le daba un golpecito por el hombro y le decía fingiendo vergüenza que parara.

“Creo que no quiero saber quién es el infame Killian Jones” respondió Emma mirando por la ventana.

“Prefiero que te mantengas ignorante de las infamias que dicen de mí…la verdad soy un compañero de trabajo de Dave, dejémoslo así” dijo el hombre serio mirando al frente.

“No empieces Jones, no se te ocurra poner la mirada en mi amiga. Porque yo misma te busco y te castro” dijo Ruby amenazándolo entre risas, pero de alguna forma era una amenaza muy real y Killian lo había notado, volteó nuevamente a mirar a Emma, sus miradas se encontraron. Ruby notó lo que hacía y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. “Es en serio Killian, compórtate. Lo último que necesita Emma es lidiar contigo” lo amenazó nuevamente Ruby, Mary Margaret soltó un risita y tomó la mano de Emma, ella había olvidado cuanto le reconfortaba el cariño de Mary Margaret, la había extrañado mucho, en especial a David, no podía esperar para verlo, él era su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor, su papa, su confidente.

“No les prestes atención, a veces se comportan como niños” dijo Mary Margaret en un susurro. Emma le dio un sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada “Ya estás en casa, con tu familia” Emma suspiró y recostó su cabeza del hombro de su amiga. Mary Margaret acarició nuevamente su mano y notó que en su muñeca llevaba atada un cordón de zapato “¿Esta es…?” no pudo terminar la pregunta, Emma miró su muñeca y luego puso su otra mano protectora sobre el cordón.

“De Graham” respondió con un hilo de voz, había sobrevivido estos 3 meses sin llorar ni una vez desde que se colocó ese cordón en la muñeca, pero estando junto a alguien en quien confiaba tanto, sintió como que podría llorar un día entero está perdida.

“Lo siento mucho” dijo Mary Margaret acariciando su cabello.

Emma se había inmerso en esta interacción con Mary Margaret olvidando el mundo a su alrededor, cuando miró al frente de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Killian en el retrovisor, que seguramente había estado absorto mirando la interacción, pero tan pronto fue atrapado mirando volteó hacia la ventana y no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Al rato entraron en una urbanización de casas muy hermosas. Ruby se detuvo frente a una de las casas, que estaba a orillas del mar, podía verlo del otro lado. “Primera parada Chateu Jones” anunció Ruby. Kiillian se volteó en su asiento y fijó su mirada en Emma algunos segundos que parecieron horas.

“Mucho gusto en conocerte Emma, disculpa todo lo malo”

“Uhm…si, claro. Mucho gusto” respondió Emma cuando encontró las palabras, ese hombre te miraba a los ojos y te dejaba sin aliento. Él le guiño un ojo y le dio una sonrisa, y esa era la parte que la irritaba que él sabía muy bien cuanto le afectaba, porque seguramente estaba acostumbrado a afectar de esta forma a cualquier inocente mujer que se le cruzaba por enfrente

“Killian, esta noche vamos a tener una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emma. Si puedes deberías venir” agregó Mary Margaret.

“Gracias por la invitación milady ¿Sí a la Srta. Swan no le molesta?” preguntó y miró a Emma. Killian todavía no sabía que era, pero había algo fascinante en esa mujer y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

“Uhm…si, claro” respondió Emma, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? Si ya Mary Margaret lo había invitado no había vuelta atrás.

“Bien Killian, te vemos a las 8pm” agregó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

“¿Debo llevar algo?” preguntó, cuando Mary Margaret iba a decir que no Ruby la interrumpió.

“Si tienes una botella de Tequila en tu bar podrías traerla. Así Emma y yo tendremos nuestra tradición de cumpleaños que tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacer” respondió Ruby. Él asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió.

A pocas casas estaba la casa de Mary Margaret y David, esta casa no estaba junto al agua pero era similar a la de Killian. Al entrar Emma se encontró con un enorme letrero que decía “Feliz Cumpleaños Emma”, y algunos globos. Al entrar a la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella se encontró con una pila de regalos, tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan feliz o que sonreía tanto. David había pasado la tarde en una prueba de vestuario pero tan pronto entro por la puerta abrazó a Emma, acunando su cabeza con la mano como siempre lo hacía. Estas personas eran su familia, y esta ciudad extraña se sentía más como su hogar que cualquier otro lugar en el que haya estado en su vida. Cualquier lugar donde ellos se encontrasen sería su hogar.

Killian Jones había llegado a la hora exacta a la que lo habían citado, habían cenado y conversado alegremente. Le habían contado sobre la serie de televisión en la que estaban trabajando, un programa basado en personajes de cuentos de hadas que ahora vivían en el mundo real, David era el Príncipe Encantador, Killian Jones tenía el papel de un villano, el Capitán Hook. Todo sonaba muy confuso, pero había prometido a David ver el programa tan pronto estuviese al aire. Pero los Nolan y Killian Jones se conocían de mucho antes, habían trabajado juntos en otros proyectos y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Luego de cenar y de picar el pastel. Se habían movido a la parte trasera de la casa que disponía de un hermoso jardín decorado con hermosos y cómodos muebles de patio y una fogata moderna en medio. Mary Margaret se había disculpado porque tenía que despertar temprano al otro día, se había ofrecido como voluntaria en un trabajo social con niños. Ruby había entrado hacía un rato, ahora aparecía con la botella de tequila que Killian había traído en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

“¿Alguien quiere llevar a cabo tradiciones?” preguntó la chica, Emma torció los ojos, le sonrió y tímidamente subió una mano señalando que ella estaba dispuesta. Killian la miraba fascinado, aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos en los que nadie estaba mirando.

“Ruby, pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Voy por el limón y la sal” dijo Emma poniéndose de pie, entró a la casa y fue directo a la cocina. Busco en la nevera por unos limones y los encontró. Sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a picarlos. Cuando estaba terminando de picar uno de los limones se sobresaltó con la voz de Killian.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” preguntó pero notó al mismo tiempo que había asustado a la mujer y se había cortado la mano. Camino hacía ella con preocupación “Dame tu mano”.

“¿Qué?”

“Tu mano, te cortaste. Déjame ayudarte” dijo tratando de agarrarle la mano.

“No, está bien. No fue nada” dijo ella evitando que le agarrase la mano.

“No, no está bien” dijo poniéndose serio y halándola hacia él logrando agarrarle la mano.

“¿Y ahora vas a ser un caballero?” preguntó Emma con sarcasmo.

“Ya te dije que siempre soy un caballero” dijo y le arrastró la mano hasta el lavaplatos que se encontraba a poca distancia. Abrió el chorro y le introdujo la mano debajo del mismo. Emma se quejó un poco pero no retiró la mano. El sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo estiró sacudiéndolo fuertemente ya que no soltaba la mano de Emma, que ahora mantenía en alto para prevenir más sangrado. Con la mano que tenía libre enrolló el pañuelo en la mano de Emma cubriendo la herida “Esto es solo temporal, para parar el sangrado” decía Killian mirando con atención el trabajo que hacía cubriendo la herida. Emma lo miraba a la cara, sin estar muy segura sobre cómo debería sentirse en ese momento, lo único que sabía es que no quería dejar de mirarlo. De pronto las dos puntas que le sobraban las anudó juntas y sostuvo una de ellas con su boca y las apretó ligeramente. Luego cerró los dedos de Emma sobre la venda improvisada y apretó sus dedos con los de ella “Yo termino de picar los limones”.

“Yo busco la sal” agregó Emma con un hilo de voz. Él le sonrió y se volteó para terminar el trabajo que ella había dejado incompleto. Emma abrió cada gabinete, reviso cada repisa, comenzó a revisar cada frasco y aún no daba con la sal. “No consigo la sal” dijo derrotada aún mirando el especiero lleno de pequeños frascos. Killian se sonrió y la miró divertido.

“No te preocupes, todo lo que necesitamos esta justo frente a nosotros” dijo pasando frente a ella y revisando unos frascos que Emma había ignorado anteriormente, de alguna forma ese pequeño comentario había sonado como una promesa, y Emma lo siguió con la mirada “Aquí, sal para la dama”

“Ya sabías donde estaba la sal, ¿cierto?” preguntó Emma. El sonrió.

“He cocinado aquí antes” respondió. “Ya terminé con los limones” Emma sacudió el salero “No quiero que te molestes Emma, pero hacemos un buen equipo”

“Solo es sal y limón” respondió Emma torciéndole los ojos con una sonrisa.

Volvieron al patio, David se disculpo y les pidió que se sintieran como en casa, había tenido un largo día y tendría que visitar el estudio nuevamente al otro día. “¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar mañana?” preguntó Emma a Killian con curiosidad.

“No, me reintegro en dos días” respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego agregó mirando a Ruby “¿Cuál es esta tradición que ustedes comparten en los cumpleaños?”

“Pues tenemos varios años sin hacerlo, espero que Emma mantenga el tequila tan bien como antes” respondió Ruby entre risitas “Pero no es nada especial, la tradición es bebernos la botella de tequila, completa.”

“Es una tradición un poco autodestructiva ¿no?” agregó Killian con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de ‘estas mujeres están locas’.

“Es divertido” dijo Emma riendo de la expresión de Killian “Y yo tengo mucho tiempo sin divertirme, así que comienzo yo”  dijo tomando el pequeño vaso llenándolo de tequila, con el salero echó un poco de sal en el reverso de su mano. Lamió la sal, se bebió el contenido del shot y tomó rápidamente un limón y lo chupó arrugando la cara. Killian la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y Ruby aplaudía emocionada. “Mi querida Ruby, te aseguro que me mantendré de pie mucho más tiempo que tú”

“Ya lo veremos Emma querida” respondió la chica desafiante.

Cuando ya llevaban la mitad de la botella y las chicas hablaban como si la lengua les pesara un poco más Killian decidió dejar de beber. Alguien tendría que recogerlas del piso cuando no pudieran mantenerse en pie, ellas contaban historias divertidas de sus aventuras en Boston, al mismo tiempo Killian y Ruby incluían historias de sus aventuras en Los Angeles.

“Cuéntame Emma sobre este último caso que tuviste. Me encanta escuchar cómo le pateas el trasero a los hombres” dijo Ruby, Killian pareció sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar.

“¿Tu trabajo es patearle el trasero a la gente?” preguntó mirando a Emma con los ojos amplios, ella asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

“Emma es una fiadora de fianzas. Pero siempre hay algún criminal que se quiere salir con la suya y no quiere pagar, ahí es donde ella comienza a patear traseros” explicó Ruby con pocas palabras.

“¿Y cuál fue tu último caso?” preguntó Killian interesado.

“Una excusa de hombre que había robado a su jefe. Hice una cita con el imbécil por internet, ¿puedes creer que su esposa había pagado su fianza y ahí estaba teniendo una cita conmigo?” respondió Emma con un gesto de asco.

“Y pasteaste su trasero, supongo” afirmó Ruby indignada.

“Estrellé su cara contra el volante de su costoso auto” respondió Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“Eres una mujer peligrosa ¿No, amor?” preguntó Killian mirándola intensamente.

“Puedo serlo” respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Las chicas siguieron bebiendo y conversando alegremente. Killian estaba fascinado absorbiendo todo cuanto podía sobre la hermosa rubia. Luego de un largo rato se disculpo para ir al baño, estaba cansado por el viaje, pero no tenía ninguna intención de irse de ahí, no mientras Emma Swan estuviera despierta compartiendo historias, cuando salió nuevamente encontró a las dos mujeres abrazadas diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado y cuanto se querían. Apenas se les entendía lo que decían, miró la botella que estaba ya vacía y decidió que era hora de poner a dormir a las dos mujeres, porque no podía irse de ahí sin saber si podían siquiera ponerse de pie. Recogió la botella y la botó, llevo los shots y el plato donde hubo limones hasta el fregadero y los lavó, volvió afuera y estaban las dos chicas dormidas una abrazando a la otra. Sí hubiesen estado en el sofá de la sala quizás las hubiese dejado dormir, pero estaban a la intemperie, suspiró y se acercó primero a Ruby.

“Amor, dime dónde vas a dormir” le dijo casi en un susurro. La chica abrió los ojos.

“Yo tengo que ir a casa”

“Tonterías, no vas a conducir en este estado” le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, ella chistó los dientes.

“Voy a dormir en el sofá” respondió poniéndose de pie con torpeza, Killian la ayudo a caminar hasta el sofá, consiguió una frazada y la cubrió. Ahora por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso despertar a Emma, se armó de valor y camino hacia el patio nuevamente.

“Swan” dijo suavemente mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara, así de muy cerca podía ver que esta chica era aún más hermosa de lo que pensaba “Emma” dijo nuevamente acariciando su quijada con el pulgar. La chica abrió los ojos con flojera.

“¿Otra vez tú? No he dejado de encontrarme contigo hoy” dijo tan pronto fijo su mirada en él aún muy ebria, él se sonrío.

“¿No soy un tipo con suerte?” le preguntó, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos “Déjame llevarte hasta tu cama, no puedes dormir aquí en el patio” ella murmuro algo ininteligible. “Te voy a cargar” le dijo entre risas, ella pareció entender porque le sonrió ligeramente pero se sentó en el sofá e intentó ponerse de pie.

“Yo puedo caminar” dijo mientras caía sentada nuevamente en el asiento.

“No, no puedes. Déjame ayudarte” le dijo y ella levantó sus brazos. El la haló firme pero cariñosamente hacia arriba poniéndola de pie, sus ojos se encontraron, estaban prácticamente abrazados, muy cerca. Killian rodeó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Emma para evitar que volviera a caer sentada. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, de pronto ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro y le escuchó murmurar algo como que tenía mucho sueño. Killian soltó una risita y ya decidió cargarla sin más preámbulo, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos mientras el colocaba un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y con el otro la apretaba contra su pecho. Esta casa era una réplica de la suya, así que sabía muy bien donde estaba la habitación de huésped. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, con cuidado la recostó en la cama, le removió las botas. Luego, como la había acostado sobre las cobijas decidió arroparla con la mitad que sobraba del otro lado de la cama, le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara y se quedó satisfecho con verla aparentemente bastante cómoda, pero algo faltaba, fue hasta el baño y tomó la papelera y la colocó junto a la cama, acarició la cara de Emma nuevamente “Amor…Emma” ella abrió los ojos siguiendo su voz “Estoy colocando la papelera junto a la cama por si la necesitas ¿Está bien?” le explicó con lentitud, ella asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Él entró nuevamente al baño y consiguió en la repisa una caja de Advil, Mary Margaret era la mejor anfitriona del mundo siempre disponía de todo lo que pudieses necesitar, en otras oportunidades se había quedado con ellos y nunca le faltó nada. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo colocó junto a la pastilla en la mesa de noche, luego buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en el escritorio y escribió una corta nota, la colocó junto al vaso de agua y finalmente decidió que era hora de irse.

Killian caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su casa en mitad de la noche pensando en esta hermosa rubia que acababa de conocer, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan atraído por alguien, quizás desde Milah. Su vida era un eterno desfile de mujeres entrando y saliendo de su cama, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que eso ya no le llenaba. Ahora esta fascinante y fuerte mujer que probablemente podría patear su trasero si se lo proponía, había entrado en su vida y extrañamente no quería meterla en su cama, bueno quizás en algún momento, pero lo que realmente quería era conocerla, seguir desentrañando sus secretos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que Emma registró fue la potente luz que entraba por la ventana, el dolor de cabeza se presentó en seguida, le tomó varios segundos asimilar que no estaba en su habitación en Boston, de pronto lo recordó, estaba en casa de Mary Margaret y David en Vancouver. Con una almohada cubrió su cabeza y trató de recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. Se habían quedado Ruby, Killian y ella bebiendo una botella de tequila.

¡Killian! tuvo un vago recuerdo de haberlo tenido realmente cerca en algún momento aquella noche y de haber recostado su cabeza en su hombro. El siguiente recuerdo era ya estando en la cama y el despertándola para explicarle algo sobre la papelera junto a la cama. Instintivamente se tocó el cuerpo y notó aliviada que lo único que le faltaban eran los zapatos, se sentó en la cama demasiado rápido, el dolor de cabeza lo recordó demasiado tarde, vio su atuendo y aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior se inclinó ligeramente en la cama y vio que la papelera aún estaba donde Killian la había dejado, ella sonrió ligeramente. De pronto notó en la mesita junto a la cama un vaso de agua con una pastilla al lado y una nota.

" _Buenos días, un Advil para el dolor de cabeza. Por favor bebe mucho líquido hoy. Killian Jones_ "

Emma tomó la pastilla y la metió en su boca, luego se bebió el vaso de agua completo y tomó la nota en sus manos, se recostó en las almohadas y la miró fijo por varios minutos, leía una y otra vez el nombre "Killian Jones" ¿Quién es Killian Jones? Luego de tomar una ducha y sentirse a un 70% de normalidad bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Echó un vistazo a Ruby que aún dormía en la sala enrollada en una frazada roja, se quedó varios segundos inspeccionando donde habría colocado Killian para Ruby la pastilla, el vaso de agua y la nota, pero no logró verlo en ninguna parte. De pronto Ruby comenzó a moverse.

"Emma querida, ¿eres tú?" preguntó aún enrollada en la frazada y sin abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días. ¿Quieres un Advil o ya tomaste uno?" preguntó Emma más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

"Te amaré por siempre si me traes una gloriosa pastilla de esas" dijo la chica cubriendo su cara de la luz. Emma volvió a su habitación, seguramente Killian había conseguido la pastilla en el baño y así fue. A Emma no le gustaba sobre analizar las cosas, pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque él había decidido tener ese gesto con ella y no con Ruby. Y volvió a crearse la misma pregunta en su cabeza ¿Quién es Killian Jones?

Luego de dar la pastilla a Ruby entró en la cocina encontrando el desayuno listo para ser consumido luego de un leve calentamiento en el milagroso y mágico microondas. Miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 9 a.m. Ruby entró de pronto en la cocina "Mary Margaret es la persona más considerada del mundo" dijo mirando su plato de desayuno servido, la chica procedió a calentarlo también. Emma sacó de la nevera un jugo y sirvió dos vasos. "Killian fue muy considerado acostándonos a dormir" dijo la chica metiendo el primer bocado en su boca.

"Pues se la pasa diciendo que es un caballero" agregó Emma.

"Y lo es, cuando le conviene" respondió Ruby entre risas.

"Ruby…¿Quién es Killian Jones?" preguntó Emma con cuidado. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ruby.

"Oh querida, Killian Jones es ese hombre que buscas cuando quieres divertirte. Y te aseguro que puede ser muy divertido sino esperas pasar más de una hora o dos con él" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¿Me lo aseguras?" preguntó Emma elevando una de sus cejas, entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir la chica.

"A cualquier otra persona se lo negaría una y otra vez, nunca a ti Emma. Estuve en esa cama, y dios que fue glorioso" dijo cerrando los ojos evidentemente trayendo el recuerdo a su mente. Emma se atragantó con la comida y Ruby comenzó a reir "Fue hace más de un año. Estábamos muy tomados, luego de varias semanas incómodas conversamos y decidimos que nos llevamos mejor como amigos, lo acababa de conocer, él y David trabajaban juntos. Seguimos siendo compañeros de fiestas y nos presentábamos gente mutuamente, créeme que Killian no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero quien en su sano juicio puede resistirse a ese hombre, tienes que dejarte llevar aunque sea una vez" terminó guiñándole el ojo nuevamente.

"¿Nunca ha tenido una relación?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad pero cuidando el tono con el que preguntaba.

"No desde que lo conozco, nunca una que durase más de dos o tres semanas" respondió la chica y Emma consideraba las palabras cuando ella continuó "Él está en busca de algo. Pero me temo que ni el mismo sabe que es. Una vez me dijo que quería conocer una mujer que lo sacara de su zona cómoda, que lo hiciera sentir cómo que todo lo demás es pequeño excepto ella…Yo le dije que buscaba un imposible, él solo encogió los hombros y se sonrió"

Emma quería seguir indagando, pero temía que si lo hacía nadie pararía a Ruby haciendo chistes sobre su interés por su amigo. Y la verdad no estaba muy segura que había traído este interés repentino por esta persona, así que no había caso en seguir insistiendo. Luego de desayunar Ruby se disculpó y le explicó que debía ir a hacer algunas diligencias, no se fue sin antes dejarle una llave de la casa y un fuerte abrazo. Emma se encontró de pronto sola en esta casa extraña, había conseguido un libro y se había recostado a leerlo, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con los ojos azules de Killian Jones. El hombre pasó sin esperar ser invitado.

"Ruby tenía razón, estás sola" dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Disculpa, Pasa adelante” respondió con sarcasmo “¿Qué te dijo Ruby?" preguntó Emma aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

"Me escribió que te encontrabas sola y posiblemente aburrida. Y vine a entretenerte" expresó como si era algo obvio.

"Gracias por tu… ¿consideración? Pero no necesito ser…entretenida" iba a matar a Ruby tan pronto la viera. De pronto él teléfono de Killian comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y vio la pantalla, cuando Emma iba a decir algo él levantó un dedo en señal de hacer silencio y atendió la llamada. Ella lo miró incrédula, _“¿él quien se cree que es?”_ se preguntó mentalmente

"Milady…Sí….Justo la tengo en frente" dijo mirando a Emma a los ojos y ella levantó una ceja "Por supuesto que no es problema. Gracias por pensar en mí…La devolveré sana y salva" Killian terminó la llamada y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo antes de mirar nuevamente a la rubia "Era Mary Margaret, me preguntó si no era molestia que te lleve a almorzar. Se va a demorar más de lo que esperaba" Emma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido parpadeando los ojos repetidamente _¿qué todo el mundo se volvió loco?_

"No gracias, estoy bien" respondió cuando encontró las palabras.

"Todos se preocupan por ti. Creo que me lo han contagiado, así que no me voy a ir de aquí a menos que salgas conmigo a almorzar ó nos quedamos aquí y te cocino el almuerzo" dijo con una sonrisa. Emma estudió sus dos opciones.

"¿Nos quedamos aquí?" su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta, pero la imagen que se hizo en su mente sentándose en un restaurante con este hombre lucía más como una cita que otra cosa, y prefería evitarlo.

"Muy bien ¿Qué te parece si caminamos hasta mi casa para cocinarte algo?" preguntó Killian ladeando la cabeza y rascándose detrás de la oreja.

"Aquí también hay una cocina" respondió demasiado rápido como para no lucir nerviosa y odió el momento en el que Killian lo notó y una sonrisita se posó en su rostro.

"Pero me sentiría más a gusto cocinando en mi propia cocina con mi propia comida" decía casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Emma sobrepasando su espacio personal, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella "Te prometo que soy muy buen cocinero"

Emma lo miraba fijo, ya había tratado antes con hombre coquetos, sabía muy bien que lo último que puedes lucir es nerviosa o afectada por su coqueteo, y era realmente difícil no afectarse con ese rostro tan cerca del tuyo "La verdad estoy bien, no quiero molestar, debes tener mil cosas que hacer. Yo comeré cualquier cosa que consiga aquí" dijo frunciendo el ceño rodeando a Killian para alejarse de él.

"No es ninguna molestia…Tengo el día libre y me caería bien un poco de compañía" dijo mientras la miraba con una suave sonrisa, tratando de manejar esta situación que se le hacía realmente extraña, no recordaba la última vez que una mujer se negaba a pasar tiempo con él, y eso era refrescante, lo hacía querer con más ganas pasar tiempo con ella. Emma lo miró por varios segundos, él levantó las cejas expectante y ella soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Está bien…déjame ir por mis cosas" dijo finalmente torciendo los ojos. Y se fue escaleras arriba, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y se colocó la chaqueta. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, cuando estaba considerando recoger su cabello se regañó mentalmente, no iba a arreglarse para Killian Jones. Ella solo estaba aquí por un par de semanas, y no tenía tiempo para dedicar a un hombre. Salió de la habitación y se encontró abajo con Killian nuevamente y juntos salieron de la casa.

"¿Y por qué es que vives tan cerca de David?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

"Estas casas las paga el estudio, así que algunos vivimos en esta misma urbanización" respondió con naturalidad antes de preguntar "¿Y cómo te sientes?" Emma lució confundida por la pregunta y él se sonrió "te bebiste una botella de tequila anoche" ella se sonrió con comprensión.

"No me siento aún al 100% y no me tomé una botella de tequila" respondió.

"Por lo menos media botella" agregó Killian riendo.

"Oye tu también tomaste, así que eso divide la botella en 3 partes iguales"

"No. Yo comencé a tomar, cuando noté que era en serio que se la beberían toda, deje de hacerlo. Alguien tenía que ser el responsable" dijo Killian fingiendo seriedad.

"No te imagino como una persona responsable" agregó Emma con honestidad.

"A pesar de lo que diga el internet y las redes sociales. Soy una persona bastante responsable" agregó Killian luego de fingirse ofendido.

"Pues no sé que dice el internet o las redes sociales de ti, pero voy a hacer una nota mental para buscarlo"

"No todo lo que lees ahí es verdad. Preferiría que me conozcas por mí y no por lo que otros dicen de mí" dijo serio.

"¿Sabes que solo estas acrecentando mi curiosidad?" le preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"Entonces las cosas van mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo en voz alta pero parecía más dirigido así mismo que para ella, antes de que Emma pudiera construir una oración coherente el sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y agregó "Ya estamos aquí".

Entraron a la casa de Killian, que arquitectónicamente hablando era idéntica a la de David y Mary Margaret, la decoración era diferente, más bien con un tema naútico. Cuadros de barcos en las paredes y algún barco a escala de madera por aquí y por allá. Al fondo, las puertas de vidrio que en la otra casa te dirigían al hermoso patio, aquí daban una vista perfecta del agua, un pequeño barco de velero se podía ver amarrado al pequeño puerto que era parte del patio de esta casa. Emma estaba fascinada, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, aunque no se lo hubiese imaginado así, ahora podía notar que esta casa era muy Killian Jones.

"Tú tienes más de unas pocas semanas viviendo aquí" dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor y luego encontrándose con la mirada de Killian.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Mi trabajo es encontrar personas, y alguien que tiene 1 mes viviendo en un lugar no lo tendría tan perfectamente decorado, ni tuviese un barco atado en el patio, esta es la casa de alguien que vive aquí" explicó la chica, él solo le sonrió admirando lo inteligente y perspicaz que era.

"Yo tengo casi 6 meses aquí…David acaba de ser agregado al elenco, ya yo tengo varios meses en el show" respondió entrando en la cocina.

"¿De verdad vas a cocinar? Eso es mucha molestia, si quieres pedimos algo" preguntó Emma cuando lo vio abriendo la nevera.

"No no, no te preocupes. Prometí cocinar, y yo cumplo mis promesas" sacó una jarra de agua de la nevera y llenó un vaso, luego lo colocó frente a ella en el mesón que dividía la cocina del salón "Necesitas hidratarte para que vuelvas a estar al 100%...Bébelo" dijo antes de voltearse y volver a abrir la nevera para sacar alimentos. Emma miró el vaso de agua y se lo bebió completo.

"Gracias por anoche. Llevarme hasta la cama, arroparme, la papelera, la pastilla, el vaso de agua…todo" dijo Emma con suavidad enumerando todas las cosas por las que le estaba agradeciendo, él la miró serio pero intensamente.

"Siempre a la orden. Cuando sea que necesites ser cargada hasta una cama puedo estar ahí para ayudarte" lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. Emma le torció los ojos pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que se posó en su cara.

Ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, él le prohibió llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que implicase el uso de cuchillos, ya que según él ella había demostrado ser un peligro para ella misma con ellos. Así que cual asistente de cocina iba limpiando todo lo que él ensuciaba. Killian había enrollado las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo para cocinar con más libertad, y fue entonces cuando Emma lo notó, ella estaba limpiando un plato cuando él introdujo su mano derecha en el agua, y en su muñeca de forma ascendente se podía leer en un pequeño tatuaje un nombre.

"¿Quién es Milah?" preguntó y pudo notar como él se puso tenso.

"Alguien del pasado" respondió serio y sin mirarla.

"¿En dónde está?" preguntó antes de poder detener sus palabras.

"Se ha ido" respondió sin dejar de mirar la salsa que cocinaba

"Lo siento mucho" agregó Emma "Ruby me dijo que no conseguías en otras mujeres lo que buscas ¿Es ella lo que buscas? ¿Alguien como ella?"

"Para alguien que nunca se ha enamorado eres bastante perceptiva" respondió serio.

"Tal vez si lo estuve, una vez" se miraron fijo a los ojos.

"Bien, esto ya está listo. Ayúdame a poner la mesa" dijo él finalmente, ella no agregó más nada, porque definitivamente necesitaban un cambio de humor, tomó los vasos que él puso en sus manos, el tomó unos cubiertos y servilletas y la dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en el patio exterior, en el pequeño jardín que lindaba con el agua. Ella tomó asiento y el volvió con dos platos de espaguetis y salsa.

"No te vayas a molestar con Ruby por decirme lo que me dijo, la verdad yo estaba haciendo preguntas" dijo Emma cuando lo tuvo sentado en frente.

"La conozco amor, sé que si te dijo algo es porque confía mucho en ti" dijo mirándola a los ojos con seriedad, pero luego en su cara se posó una media sonrisa y agregó "Cuando tengas preguntas sobre mí, estoy aquí dispuesto a responderlas todas…Lo que te dije hace un rato fue en serio, prefiero que me conozcas por mí y no por lo que los demás opinen de mí…Y ya que nos encontramos en el tema ¿Quién eres tú Swan?"

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

"¿Quizás me gustaría?" fue la respuesta que Killian dio, con ese gesto coqueto que le salía con tanta naturalidad. Emma abrió su boca para responder pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y atendió.

Era Mary Margaret disculpándose por no haberla llamado antes, iba a llamarla justo después que a Killian, pero algo había ocurrido y fue hasta este momento que logró llamarla. Emma realmente agradeció la interrupción, se estaba dejando llevar por el coqueteo de Killian, y eso era peligroso. Cuando colgó el teléfono explicó a Killian la llamada y procedió a probar su comida.

"Esto está realmente bueno" dijo saboreando el delicioso plato de pasta que Killian había cocinado.

"Te dije que soy realmente bueno en la cocina" respondió él con una sonrisa.

"Me imagino que es una de tus estrategias para atraer a las mujeres" dijo ella con una sonrisa y el soltó una risa.

"No necesito de ese tipo de estrategias para atraer a una mujer. La verdad no suelo cocinar para ninguna mujer, prefiero compartir esa parte de mí con la gente en la que confío"

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó Emma sin darse cuenta.

"Lo hago. Desde el momento en el que me amenazaste con cortarme una mano" dijo riendo metiendo otro bocado en su boca. Emma se sonrió recordando el momento en el que lo conoció el día anterior. Terminaron de almorzar siguiendo una conversación amena y superficial, Emma se sentía bastante cómoda con Killian, y eso era nuevo y agradable. Ella se ofreció a lavar los platos y cuando casi se peleaban por quien debía lavar los platos, el teléfono de Killian comenzó a sonar. Él se disculpo y salió al patio a contestar la llamada. Ella aprovecho para lavar los platos. Cuando él regresó ya ella estaba secando.

"Swan, no debiste hacerlo. Eres mi invitada, yo debo atenderte a ti" dijo mientras tomaba el plato que Emma secaba y lo colocó en el mesón, luego le quitó el trapo de las manos. Ella lo observaba con cuidado, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. La tomó por una de las manos y la haló suavemente fuera de la cocina. La arrastró hacia el patio, y pronto notó que la llevaba al barco "Quiero enseñarte algo" Era un barco pequeño blanco de dos velas. Y Killian la estaba llevando tomada de la mano, no pensó siquiera en dejar de sostener su mano, se sentía bien. Cuando estaban frente al barco él anunció "Te presento el Jolly Roger"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Emma levantando las cejas, Killian la miró sin entender la pregunta "Tú trabajo es actuar como el Capitán Garfio, y llamas a tu barco el Jolly Roger" Killian soltó una risita.

"Lo compré hace poco, y me pareció el nombre más adecuado para ella" respondió sonriente, amaba ese barco, se le notaba en la cara "Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí" dijo mientras daba un paso dentro del bote y le ayudaba a ella a dar un paso dentro también. Se sentaron en el asiento que se encontraba en la popa, era un asiento pequeño en el que quedaban bastante juntos uno al lado del otro. "¿No es hermosa?"

"Lo es" respondió Emma con una sonrisa, el barco era hermoso, el paisaje que tenía en frente también, y no podía quejarse por la compañía.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, Swan" dijo y Emma asintió en silencio mirándolo a los ojos "¿Qué cosas le preguntaste a Ruby sobre mí? Me gustaría responder esas preguntas yo mismo" Emma lo miró con cuidado, no veía nada de malo en escucharlo.

"¿Quién eres y por qué no tienes relaciones románticas?" preguntó ella

"Bien amor, Killian Jones es un hombre solitario, que la mayoría de las veces busca compañía en las personas equivocadas, un hombre endemoniadamente atractivo con una apreciación propia demasiado alta para su propio bien. Y con respecto a mis relaciones, si soy del tipo de tener relaciones románticas, solo que las mujeres que he conocido no son la persona correcta" respondió mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes si no les das una oportunidad?"

"Las mujeres interesantes lo son desde la primera mirada, desde la primera amenaza de cortar tu mano o partirte un dedo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Me estas llamando interesante?" pregunto Emma con una sonrisa picara.

"Lo estoy haciendo. Mira amor, yo no quiero darle una oportunidad a nadie. Quiero que alguien me dé una oportunidad a mí" Lo último lo dijo lentamente y casi en un susurro acercándose a ella. Emma estaba segura que si la besaba se lo iba a permitir, no tenía nada que perder, solo estaría dos semanas aquí, y realmente quería besarlo, lo tenía demasiado cerca, no pensaba con claridad, su mirada pasaba de sus ojos a su boca. De pronto escucharon una voz cantarina.

"Killian..."

"Mierda" dijo él poniéndose de pie en seguida.

"Ahí estás…." Dijo la chica cuando lo vio, estaba cerca del barco y finalmente vio a Emma "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Killian evidentemente molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que la chica pudiese responder Emma se puso de pie, más rápido de lo que pensó humanamente posible salió del barco seguida de cerca por Killian. "Emma, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Killian, no me ignores ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó la chica nuevamente, Emma se detuvo y la enfrentó.

"Hola, no soy nadie. Ya tengo que irme" dijo mirándola y fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se volteó a mirar a Killian "Gracias por todo" y siguió con paso firme hacia la puerta. Sentía los pasos de Killian detrás de ella, la chica seguía diciendo cosas al hombre y él la ignoraba por completo.

"Hazme el favor de esperar aquí afuera" dijo finalmente Killian con voz de mando. La chica se quedó en su lugar y él cerró la puerta de vidrio al entrar detrás de Emma "¿A dónde vas?" volvió a preguntar con una voz que sonaba más bien desesperada.

"Voy a casa" dijo Emma volteándose para verlo a la cara fingiendo tranquilidad "Tienes visita, es lo mejor" Cuando iba a darle la espalda nuevamente él la tomó por uno de sus brazos y se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, sus narices casi se tocaban.

"¿Vas a ignorar el hecho que casi nos besamos?" preguntó casi en un susurro con la voz ronca.

"Voy a ignorar el hecho de que casi nos besamos y nos interrumpió una de tus novias" respondió ella casi en un susurro también, pero no se alejó.

"Ella no es nadie…No te vayas…Dos minutos y la saco de esta casa" dijo pero Emma negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo separándose de él, agarró la chaqueta del perchero y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Emma entró en casa de Mary Margaret y agradeció profundamente el que aún estuviese vacía. Se sentía como una tonta, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había una razón real para sentirse de esa manera, no lo podía evitar. Bajó la guardia, se dejó llevar por los gestos amables, las miradas intensas, las insinuaciones, y ahora se sentía como otra de las chicas tontas que seguro entraban y salían de esa casa. Decidió pasar el resto del día con su laptop trabajando a distancia, eso le haría olvidar el episodio y subir un poco más las paredes que muy cuidadosamente había construido alrededor de su corazón.

Terminó de responder un par de correos cuando bufó frustrada porque no se podía sacar de la cabeza al hermoso idiota que estaba pocas casas de distancia. Sin pensarlo mucho, y por un acto que parecía más por inercia que por realmente estar decidida a hacerlo, abrió el explorador de internet, y en el buscador colocó “Killian Jones”. El rostro de Killian apareció frente a ella, había una corta biografía en wikipedia que decidió ignorar, siempre le han parecido inventadas, y bajó la ventana aún más, le seguían las páginas de chismes, otras que hablaban de su actuación en la serie en la que trabaja con David. Se recordó a sí misma el propósito quela empujo a realizar esta búsqueda, quería leer todo lo malo que decían de él, saber que tan imbécil es según el internet. Pero la verdad no consiguió nada realmente malo, todas las páginas coincidían en lo realmente apuesto y coqueto que es, había tenido quizás demasiadas novias, pero tampoco era el Charlie Sheen que esperaba. Aparentemente medio mundo se moría por besarlo y ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se sonrojó con ese pensamiento y el timbre de la puerta sonó al mismo tiempo, esto solo consiguió que sus mejillas se tiñera de un rojo aún más intenso. Sentía que la habían atrapado en un acto vergonzoso y cerró la laptop rápidamente, nadie más podía ver lo que había decidido averiguar en internet.

Caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo aún las mejillas calientes y soltó una risita, se sentía como una tonta adolescente, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo aún con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos azules que la miraban hace nada desde una foto en la internet. Se regañó mentalmente por no considerar ni por un momento que podía ser él. Killian la miraba confundido, parecía estar esperando conseguirla molesta y en cambio le abrió la puerta una Emma Swan sonrojada y sonriente “¿Hay alguien aquí contigo?” preguntó Killian frunciendo el ceño confundido, tratando de mirar adentro.

“No” respondió Emma, si sus mejillas ya lucían menos rojas se habían vuelto a teñir en ese momento. Él pareció divertirse con la expresión de la chica y le sonrió aún confundido “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Quería estar seguro que habías llegado bien a casa y no tengo tu número de teléfono” respondió.

“La distancia entre tu casa y esta es menos de una calle, puedo cuidarme sola” respondió aún parada en medio de la puerta para evitar que él pasara sin ser invitado como lo había hecho unas horas antes “Ya te cercioraste que llegué bien, puedes volver con tu amiga” dijo finalmente haciendo una seña en dirección a la casa de Killian.

“Mi amiga eres tú y aquí estoy” respondió con una sonrisa dando un pequeño paso al frente “Aquella chica ya se fue, y estoy bastante seguro que voy a firmar una orden de restricción, se ha vuelto una acosadora”

“¿Así le dices a todas tus ex novias?” preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

“No. Así les digo a las personas que me persiguen y se meten en mi casa sin mi consentimiento” respondió acercándose otro poco más. Emma soltó la puerta derrotada, no quería tenerlo tan cerca, entró al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Él la miró con una sonrisa triunfante y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él “¿Puedo preguntar por qué lucías tan…feliz cuando abriste la puerta?” preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella.

“Ninguna razón en especial. Algo que leía en internet” respondió ella apuntando hacia el laptop que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció unos largos minutos de silencio, pero que seguramente fueron segundos.

“Esta chica arruinó la poca confianza que tenías en mí ¿cierto?” preguntó

“Seguramente eres una buena persona para que Mary Margaret y David te tengan en tan alta estima, pero déjame decirte algo compañero, lo del casi beso no volverá a pasar” respondió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, todas sus paredes estaban en posición nuevamente. Él le sostuvo la mirada y asintió en silencio “Ahora me gustaría descansar un rato” agregó Emma, buscando cualquier excusa para lograr que se fuera de la casa.

“Bien, te voy a dejar descansar” dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Emma se puso de pie también y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, quería asegurarse que saliera por la puerta “Gracias por la compañía hace un rato y disculpa todo lo malo” agregó cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta colocándose de frente a ella, luego tomó su mano derecha y la besó suavemente, una vez más la había sorprendido.

“Uhmm…Sí claro…ehhmm gracias” dijo finalmente cuando consiguió palabras, él antes de soltar su mano la apretó cariñosamente, salió por la puerta y la cerró. Emma se recostó con la espalda contra la puerta, este hombre la dejaba sin palabras, eso era nuevo.

Al final del día cenó con Mary Margaret y David, a quienes solo  les contó que había tenido un agradable almuerzo con Killian, lo cual no era mentira. Ellos habían halagado a Killian, diciendo que era una persona de un gran corazón, leal y considerado, Emma no dudo que así fuera, quizás era todas esas cosas para sus amigos, pero no para las mujeres que se involucraban con él, así que había tomado la decisión de no volver a caer, él era una persona en la que no podía confiar, no de esa manera.

Para su segundo día en Vancouver, Mary Margaret la había llevado a pasear en la ciudad, hicieron compras, almorzaron, hablaron por horas, ya había olvidado lo geniales que eran esta clase de días en compañía de alguien que te aprecia y a quien aprecias, y ahora tendría que comenzar a extrañarlo desde el principio cuando volviese a Boston. Cuando ya estaban por volver a casa David llamó a Mary Margaret para pedirle que se encontraran con él en un bar. Mary Margaret condujo el auto hasta el lugar, un hermoso bar en una marina, el bar parecía estar situado en un puerto, justo sobre el agua. No fue hasta el momento en el que se bajaba del auto y Mary Margaret dijo algo sobre Killian, porque David estaba con algunos compañeros de trabajo, que Emma sintió su estomago voltearse y en un instante sus manos estaban sudorosas. Respiró profundo y se regañó mentalmente, no pasa nada, solo es un hombre increíblemente atractivo y coqueto, ella ha lidiado con hombres peores.

Entraron al bar, había pocas personas. Al fondo se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente 8 personas. Mary Margaret caminó directo hacia ellos, Emma la siguió de cerca. Odió que la primera persona que reconoció fue a Killian, lo bueno es que ya sabía hacia donde no mirar. David se puso de pie tan pronto notó sus presencias, saludo a su esposa con un beso y a Emma con un abrazo, Mary Margaret siguió saludando a todas estas personas que ya conocía y David comenzó a presentárselas uno por uno, luego de que saludó a Ruby que también se encontraba con el grupo. Primero conoció a una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y trenzado, Elsa. La siguiente persona fue un hombre más bajo que ella, algo tosco pero amable, Leroy. Luego conoció a un hombre con el cuál Ruby evidentemente estaba coqueteando, Victor. Luego un hombre con una sonrisa amable que usaba lentes, Archie. Cada vez se acercaban más a Killian, y la verdad Emma no esperaba verlo tan pronto, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Junto a Killian estaba un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, con ojos azules, una sonrisa encantadora, y una barba algo más desaliñada que la de Killian. El hombre se había puesto de pie frente a ella, le había disparado una sonrisa desarmadora, y la miró directo a los ojos con demasiada intensidad.

“Hey” fue lo único que dijo.

“Hey” respondió Emma de vuelta.

“Mi nombre es August, August Booth” dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla. Emma sostuvo su mano.

“Emma Swan” respondió ella, y para su sorpresa August tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su boca y le dio un suave beso.

“Un placer conocerte Emma” agregó el hombre con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. De pronto se escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta fuertemente y tanto Emma como August voltearon siguiendo el sonido.

“Swan” dijo Killian tomando la mano de Emma que aún se encontraba en la mano de August y la haló hacia él rodeándola en un abrazo, luego se separó lo suficiente para verla con una sonrisa juguetona. Todo había sido muy rápido y Emma estaba aún un poco confundida. Antes de responder volvió su mirada a August que los miraba con interés, y eso pareció molestar a Killian, quien frunció el ceño y con suavidad, sin soltar su mano la volteó para dirigirla hacia un asiento cercano colocando su otra mano en lo bajo de su espalda, el asiento estaba junto a Ruby quien tan pronto la vio se le abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo. Emma estaba confundida ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se sentó en el asiento junto al de Ruby y notó que Killian se sentaba al otro lado.

“Killian querido, ¿podrías buscar algo de beber a Emma?” preguntó Ruby.

“Por supuesto” respondió mirando a Ruby, y luego dio toda su atención a Emma “justo te iba a preguntar que deseas, amor”

“Lo mismo que ustedes” respondió mirando rápidamente los vasos.

“Como desees” respondió guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la barra.

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó Ruby cuando estuvo segura que Killian no escucharía.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Emma confundida.

“Killian prácticamente te orinó encima para marcar territorio” respondió la chica con una risita. Emma le torció los ojos.

“¿Eso es lo que fue eso? Aunque estoy segura que debe haber una metáfora menos asquerosa” respondió frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de asco pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“En serio Emma ¿Pasó algo con Killian ayer?” preguntó Ruby con una curiosidad que no podía esconder ni queriendo.

“No, no pasó nada” respondió Emma demasiado rápido y Ruby le dio una sonrisa pícara.

“Si tu lo dices” dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo.

Killian regresó al poco tiempo con tragos para los tres, habían brindado y pronto se les unió Mary Margaret y David. Mantenían una alegre conversación, en la que otras personas a veces intervenían. Killian se había mantenido cerca de Emma y si era posible cada vez se acercaba más, estaba atento a cada necesidad de ella, le decía pequeños chistes privados, Emma no lo podía negar, le gustaba la atención, el permitirlo no significa que le debe un beso ni nada. Notó que Mary Margaret miraba con atención la interacción entre ellos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En algún punto Killian se había disculpado para ir al baño, dejando el asiento junto a Emma libre, pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo. August en definitiva había esperado pacientemente el momento en que Killian dejara el espacio libre.

“¿La estas pasando bien?” preguntó August tan pronto estuvo sentado junto a ella unos minutos después que Killian había desaparecido.

“Muy bien gracias” respondió Emma con una sonrisa, este hombre también era atractivo, de una forma diferente a la de Killian, pero lo era.

“Me alegra que así sea ¿Estás con Jones?” preguntó casi en un susurro acercándose a su oreja. Emma lo miró a los ojos.

“No, somos…amigos” respondió lentamente, no estaba segura si considerar su relación de pocos días como una amistad era adecuado, pero ya él había usado ese término anteriormente y le pareció el más adecuado.

“Oh, disculpa mi indiscreción…Pero tenía curiosidad, normalmente cuando uno ve a una mujer con Jones es porque está con él, especialmente una tan hermosa como tú” dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción logrando que Emma se sonrojara por la forma en la que terminó la oración y la forma en la que la miraba.

“¿Todo bien, Swan?” escuchó la voz de Killian y su mirada rápidamente viajo en dirección al sonido. Y ahí estaba con el ceño fruncido frente a ella, Emma asintió en silencio. No estaba acostumbrada a que dos hombres tan atractivos le dieran atención al mismo tiempo, era algo nuevo y confuso “Me dijo David que nos vamos” agregó Killian con un gesto más suave, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de ignorar la existencia de August.

“Oh, está bien” respondió Emma volteándose a hablar con Ruby quien abrazaba cariñosamente a Victor, mientras la chica le explicaba que ella se quedaría un rato más, Emma no pudo ver el concurso de miradas de odio a sus espalda entre August y Killian. Finalmente se volteó y cuando iba a despedirse de August, éste la haló hacia sí en un abrazo, escuchó a Killian murmurar algo que no entendió y apenas August la soltó Killian le ofreció su antebrazo y ella sin titubear lo tomó. En la puerta del bar estaban esperando David y Mary Margaret.

“Espero que hayas tenido un día genial, Emma” dijo David cuando la tuvo cerca, Emma asintió con una sonrisa.

“Emma, ¿no tienes ningún problema si viajas de vuelta con Killian?” preguntó Mary Margaret, la mirada de Emma viajó de ella a Killian quién la miraba con una sonrisa complacido “Para que no vaya solo…Vamos todos al mismo lugar” agregó Mary Margaret con ese tono dulce y manipulador que ya le conocía muy bien, pero no pudo decir que no. Lo último que quería era que sus amigos sospecharan de cómo le afectaba estar cerca de este hombre.

“Está bien” respondió finalmente y se dejó escoltar hasta un hermoso vehículo negro que estaba estacionado unos puestos a la derecha del de Mary Margaret. Killian abrió la puerta del copiloto y cerró la puerta cuando Emma estaba cómodamente sentada dentro del vehículo, dio la vuelta al carro y se sentó junto a ella en el puesto del piloto. “¿Y quién lleva el carro de David?” fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

“David se fue conmigo al estudio esta mañana…Cinturón de seguridad” dijo estirándose sobre ella para agarrar el cinturón sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, él la miró y le soltó una media sonrisa cuando notó que ella solo miraba sus labios y un ligero tono rosado comenzaba pintar sus mejillas. Haló el cinturón de seguridad y con un movimiento lento lo aseguró hasta que se escuchó un click. Luego volvió a su lado del vehículo y colocó su propio cinturón de seguridad.

“¿Puedes manejar? No has estado bebiendo” preguntó ella tratando de sonar estable.

“La verdad solo me bebí un trago… y no estamos tan lejos de casa, por eso nos gusta este bar” respondió mientras encendía el carro, luego lo ponía en movimiento. Esperó que David sacara del lugar el auto de Mary Margaret y luego lo comenzó a seguir “Aunque en este momento me gustaría estar saliendo de un bar más lejano de casa” agregó finalmente, aunque sonó más para sí mismo que para ella.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó más para mantener su mente concentrada en una conversación y no en lo endemoniadamente atractivo que se veía conduciendo este auto.

“Porque eso me daría más tiempo contigo” dijo dejando de ver la carretera por un segundo para mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron y ella se sonrojó casi instantáneamente. Seguramente era el ron que había estado bebiendo que la hacía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, se mintió a sí misma.

“Me alegra saber que tus mejillas tienen vida propia esta noche y no qué te sonrojaste con alguna idiotez que te dijo Booth” dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle esta vez, Emma se sonrojó nuevamente. Muy perceptivo Killian, sus mejillas tenían vida propia esta noche, esa sería la excusa desde hoy y para siempre cada vez que recuerde esta noche.

“¿Estas celoso?” preguntó mirándolo con atención. Al escuchar la pregunta Emma notó que Killian se puso serio. La miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención a conducir.

“Creo que sí, pero no de él. Me hubiese gustado que la primera que te viese sonrojar fue por algo que yo dije o hice” dijo finalmente con seriedad aún sin mirarla.

“Killian, ayer hablamos sobre esto” agregó Emma un poco molesta.

“¿Sobre qué exactamente? Yo solo recuerdo que dijiste que un ‘casi beso’ no volvería a pasar….tus palabras” dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

“Yo solo voy a estar dos semanas aquí, no tiene sentido que perdamos tiempo y energía en perseguir algo entre nosotros” respondió ella, segura de que las razones las daba para él y para ella misma, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más necesitaba explicarse a sí misma porque es que se estaba negando esto con él.

“Eso lo entiendo Emma, pero quiero conocerte mejor sin temor a que cualquier cosa que diga o pase a mí alrededor te hará alejarte de mí” Emma reconoció la entrada a la urbanización, y se sintió decepcionada de que el viaje había sido realmente corto. Pronto David estaba metiendo su auto en el estacionamiento de su casa y Killian se estacionó en frente para dejar a Emma. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo algo, Mary Margaret se despidió desde la entrada moviendo su mano y David la siguió.

“Tuve una vida muy difícil, muchas personas me han decepcionado, es mi costumbre no confiar en la gente que acabo de conocer” dijo finalmente Emma tan pronto David y Mary Margaret desaparecieron dentro de la casa, como si es que ellos podrían escucharlos conversar dentro del auto.

“Todos tus amigos confían en mí ¿Podrías tomar eso como una inspiración?” preguntó él luego de soltar su cinturón de seguridad para poder acomodarse en el asiento y mirarla de frente. Ella lo miró y lo consideró por un segundo, al final con una suave sonrisa asintió lentamente, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Killian.

“¿Podrías demostrarme un poco de ese espíritu dándome tu número de teléfono o debo pedírselo a Mary Margaret?” preguntó levantando las cejas con una sonrisa. Ella pareció dudar y él decidió no darle espacio a una negativa “¿Qué te parece si me dejas guardar en tú teléfono mi número? De esa forma podrás escribirme cuando estés lista para que yo tenga el tuyo” explicó, Emma sacó de su chaqueta el teléfono, lo desbloqueó y lo puso en sus manos. Killian no dudó en anotar pronto su número de teléfono y almacenarlo en la lista de contactos “Bien, ahora por favor no te muevas, permíteme abrirte la puerta” dijo mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

Killian salió del auto, dio la vuelta por el frente y abrió la puerta para Emma, luego ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, finalmente le ofreció su antebrazo como lo había hecho en el bar y ella no dudo en entrelazar su brazo con el de él. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

“Sana y salva” dijo Killian cuando sus brazos se separaron ante la inminente despedida.

“Eres todo un caballero” agregó ella con una sonrisa.

“Te lo dije” ambos buscaban cualquier frase en sus mentes para alargar unos segundos más este momento. Killian dio un paso al frente tomando el espacio personal de Emma, sus narices casi se tocaban “Buenas noches Emma” dijo casi en un susurro, Emma alternaba su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

“Buenas noches” respondió ella casi en un susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A la mierda toda la basura que se había estado diciendo a sí misma, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de Killian y lo atrajo hacia ella los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Sus labios chocaron en un beso apasionado, Killian respondió el beso instintivamente pero aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, había sido demasiado sorpresivo, una de las manos de Emma viajo hacia su cabello manteniendo sus cabezas unidas, una de las manos de killian se enredo en la rubia cabellera de Emma, algo que desde que la conoció quería hacer. Cuando ya ambos necesitaban aire separaron sus bocas pero unieron sus frentes, jadeando.

“Eso fue…” atinó a decir Killian, el adjetivo que seguía a esa oración no estaba seguro cual era, increíble, perfecto, genial, o simplemente no había una palabra que lo describiese.

“Una cosa de una sola vez” completó Emma liberándolo y dando un paso atrás “Debes irte a casa” dijo abriendo la puerta.

“Buenas noches” dijo él dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia su auto. Emma entró cerrando la puerta y se recostó de ella. Ese tenía que ser el beso más increíble que haya compartido con alguien en toda su vida. Escuchó el auto de Killian, prestó atención mientras lo escuchaba alejarse. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, tomó su teléfono y buscó en la lista de contactos el teléfono de Killian, lo miró fijamente.

Killian entró en su casa, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero aún más sorprendido por lo que sentía. Esta mujer acababa de besarlo, posiblemente desde hoy lo calificaría como el mejor beso de su vida, y el aún sentía una explosión de emociones dentro de él. Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, cerró los ojos para verla nuevamente frente a él, y su teléfono soltó un pitido, el sonido que tenía para anunciarle los mensajes de texto.

“ _Buenas noches, Killian_ ” leyó en la pantalla desde un número que no tenía almacenado. Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el contacto ‘Emma Swan’. Porque no tenía dudas de que era ella, y con una sonrisa en el rostro escribió una respuesta.

“ _Duerme bien, amor. Yo por mi parte acabo de ser besado apasionadamente y dormiré con una sonrisa en el rostro_ ”

“ _Qué casualidad, me acaba de pasar lo mismo ¡Buenas noches!_ ” leyó la respuesta que recibió de Emma. Decidió no escribir más nada, porque aprovecharía al máximo este nuevo método para comunicarse con ella del que ahora disponía, pero no justo ahora. Emma Swan es una mujer a la que tenía que manejar con cuidado. Y le gustaba, ya estaba aburrido de las mujeres que no le daban ningún trabajo para conquistarlas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Killian despertó al otro día con el sonido del reloj despertador, pero pronto notó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había despertado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y era una sonrisa que nada parecía hacerla desaparecer, no era ningún tonto sabía que le faltaba mucho para ganarse el corazón de Emma, pero cuando menos el beso había significado que ella empezaba a verlo de otra forma, de la forma que él quiere que ella lo vea, como una posibilidad.

Hoy no buscaría a David, seguramente él ya estaba en el set porque hoy tenían horarios distintos. Tan pronto estuvo listo salió de la casa, subió a su auto aún con una sonrisa y miró a la distancia la casa de David, preguntándose cuáles serían los planes de Emma para el día de hoy, cuando menos ya tenía como preguntarle, pero la dejaría descansar, era muy importante para él no abusar de la confianza que le había dado Emma. Ya había comprendido que la única manera de hacer las cosas bien era llevar todo al paso de ella. Miró la hora, era mediodía, había dormido bastante, se lo permitía cuando podía, a veces pasaba noches enteras filmando, o viajando de una ciudad a otra.

Llegó al set, fue directo al tráiler de vestuario, para luego ir al de maquillaje con un café en la mano. Tenía una escena romántica con su interés amoroso en el show, y aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de besar la boca de alguien más que no fuera Emma el día de hoy, cuando menos sabía que podía usar estos sentimientos para hacer funcionar esta escena. Revisaba el guión una vez más mientras lo peinaban, ya habían puesto en su rostro el maquillaje de ojos delineados del Capitán Garfio, siempre lo hacía sentirse más osado, cuando de pronto abrieron la puerta y dos chicas entraron en el tráiler.

“Killian…no sabía que estabas aquí” escuchó la voz de Ruby, dejó de mirar el guión y miró hacia el espejo para verla a través de él, pero para su sorpresa lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los verdes ojos de Emma “Le estoy dando un pequeño tour a Emma”

“¿Swan? Que grata sorpresa verte aquí” dijo con una enorme sonrisa sintiendo inmediatamente después un golpe en el hombro.

“Hola Ruby ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien Killian ¿Y tú?” fingió Ruby tener la conversación consigo misma. Logrando que todos en el tráiler soltaran una risa.

“Te veo casi todos los días de mi vida, amor. Permíteme embelesarme con la visión que Emma es” respondió él volviendo su mirada nuevamente a Emma que estaba sonrojada y sonreía tímidamente.

“Cuando hay santos nuevos….” Fue la respuesta de Ruby entre risas “Voy a buscarnos un café, espera aquí un momento” dijo mirando a Emma y apuntándole la silla junto a Killian. Emma estuvo a punto de protestar pero Killian la interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

“¿Cómo pasaste la noche, amor?” preguntó mirándola con interés.

“Bastante bien, gracias” respondió tomando asiento y mirándolo a través del espejo. Todavía estaba una señora peinándolo “Te ves diferente” agregó.

“Oh, estoy en disfraz y maquillaje completos del endemoniadamente apuesto Capitán Garfio” respondió con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ni siquiera la persona que lo peinaba pudo evitar sonreír.

“Ya veo que solo acentúa tu arrogancia” dijo Emma sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella parecía de buen humor, eso era bueno. Terminaron de peinarlo y la señora dejó el tráiler dejándolos solos.

“De verdad me agrada mucho encontrarte aquí” agregó Killian girando su silla para mirarla de frente con intensidad.

“David insistió que viniéramos con él” respondió ella mirándolo de la misma forma.

“¿Y cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?” preguntó envalentonado por la mirada que le daba Emma, pero pronto supo que había sido un error, Emma dejo de mirarlo y fijo su mirada en cualquier otra cosa.

“Killian, yo vine a Vancouver a compartir con mis amigos no a tener citas. Mi vida está en Boston y la tuya evidentemente esta aquí, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo país” dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta del tráiler, Killian la seguía con la mirada “Voy a buscar a Ruby”

“Ya veo que eres de esas personas que ve el vaso medio vacío, si me preguntas mi opinión yo viajaría a Boston y de vuelta tanto como me fuese posible de ser necesario” dijo mirando como ella se detenía en la puerta de espaldas a él. Emma se volteó a mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

“¿Sabes que pienso? Que yo soy un reto para ti, una conquista más, mientras más me niego más deseas conquistarme, para convertirme al final en un nombre en una lista…después de todo eso es lo que eres ¿no? Un mujeriego” dijo la chica con demasiada honestidad como para pasar desapercibido para Killian todo el temor que había en esas palabras. Él se puso de pie en seguida e invadió su espacio personal, porque en estos pocos días ya había notado que a esta distancia parecía ser la única distancia desde la que ella prestaba atención.

“Aye, eso dicen de mí. Pero creo en la buena forma, nunca he conquistado mujeres para incrementar un número, ni he alimentado las esperanzas de ninguna mujer cuando no hay ninguna…. Cuando gane tu corazón, Emma. Y lo ganaré, no será por ningún engaño, será porque tu lo quieres” dijo lentamente con un tono de voz bajo. Emma lo miraba con intensidad, de pronto escucharon a alguien aclarar su garganta.

“Disculpe Señor, me mandaron por usted” dijo tímidamente un joven que no tendría más de 20 años.

“No me digas así que me haces sentir de 300 años, Killian por favor” respondió mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa. Luego volvió su atención a Emma nuevamente “El deber llama amor, tengo un ensayo antes de filmar. Te escribo más tarde” dijo con una suave sonrisa y luego se acercó y dio un corto beso en su mejilla, colocando la mano en su cintura para empujarla gentilmente a un lado para permitirle salir.

Emma lo miró alejarse, de pronto fue distraída por la voz de Ruby “¿Ya estas lista para contarme que pasa con Killian ó me vas a hacer esperar más tiempo?”

“No pasa nada” respondió Emma saliendo del tráiler tomando uno de los cafés que Ruby traía.

“¿En serio?”Preguntó Ruby con suspicacia mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Emma.

“Besé a Killian anoche” soltó Emma de pronto. Ruby se detuvo de golpe y se volteó para mirar a su amiga de frente.

“¿Lo besaste?” preguntó lentamente, Emma asintió “¿Por qué?” preguntó con cuidado, Emma era como un pequeño animal si la presionaba mucho huiría y no escucharía más sobre esto en toda la vida.

“No lo sé, me sentía bien. Quería hacerlo y lo hice” respondió con fastidio, no quería hablar sobre esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

“Déjame ver si lo entiendo, tú besaste a Killian, él no te beso a ti” agregó la chica tratando de dar forma a la información que estaba recibiendo.

“¿En serio Ruby?” preguntó Emma y la chica la miró con una disculpa en la mirada, Emma torció los ojos pero agregó “Yo lo besé a él, él respondió el beso…. ¿contenta?”

“¿Y ahora?” preguntó Ruby evitando sonreírse ampliamente, porque eso era lo que quería hacer.

“Ahora nada, aunque él parece perseguir una relación y eso me parece absurdo, apenas y nos conocemos” respondió la rubia.

“No me malinterpretes pero ¿Por qué crees que Killian busca una relación?” preguntó Ruby tratando de sonar más casual que acusadora, sería algo muy nuevo que Killian le haga pensar a una chica que quiere tener una relación con ella después de un beso.

“Me acaba de decir que viajaría a Boston ida y vuelta de ser necesario ¿Puedes creerlo?” respondió Emma con incredulidad en la voz y Ruby que estaba tomando un trago de su café se ahogo al escuchar la respuesta “¿Estás bien?” preguntó a Ruby cuando esta termino de toser y logró respirar nuevamente.

“Emma ¿en serio?” Ruby se detuvo y miró a Emma a los ojos con seriedad.

“Me dio un discurso de que se va a ganar mi corazón sin engaños” respondió Emma “¿Por qué me miras así?” preguntó cuando notó que la chica la miraba de vuelta con la boca abierta y un gesto de sorpresa.

“Emma querida, debes ser una excelente besadora” respondió la chica soltando una risita “No sé qué decirte, me estas describiendo un Killian que no conozco, aunque esperaba conocerlo un día” Las dos chicas siguieron caminando en dirección al tráiler de David, luego de varios minutos de silencio Ruby no se contuvo más y preguntó “Emma ¿Cómo te sientes tu con respecto a Killian?” la rubia dejo de caminar y miraba el piso intensamente, Ruby se detuvo también y esperó la respuesta

“No lo sé. Me siento atraída por él, no te lo voy a negar. Pero eso no importa, yo voy a volver a Boston pronto, no tiene sentido que me enrede con alguien ahora, eso es complicarse la vida por el gusto”

“Amiga ¿Y qué tal si entre ustedes resulta haber algo realmente bueno?”

“¿Y si es realmente malo?” preguntó Emma de vuelta con frustración, no ante el comentario de su amiga, sino ante la situación, evitaba estas cosas de relaciones o sentimientos justamente para no encontrarse en este tipo de disyuntivas.

“¿Sabes que es realmente malo? Tener algo en frente que potencialmente puede ser muy bueno y dejarlo pasar por miedo. Nunca te he tomado como ese tipo de persona”

“Desde que llegué me has dicho que es un mujeriego, que no sienta cabeza con nadie ¿Ahora te pones de su lado?” preguntó Emma con el ceño fruncido sobrepasando a Ruby.

“Porque noté desde el momento que los vimos en el aeropuerto la forma en la que él te miraba, y quería que supieras como eran las cosas para que no salieras lastimada, no para que no te divirtieras. Pero este Killian que apenas conoce a alguien y la lleva a su casa, le hace de comer, la sube a su bote, le dice que viajaría miles de kilómetros, y le asegura que se ganará su corazón, no es el Killian Jones del que te estaba advirtiendo. Este se parece más al Killian que deja que solo sus amigos veamos, y él se merece una oportunidad Emma, es una gran persona” Emma se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar a Ruby y se volteó a mirarla.

“Ya veremos” fue lo único que logró responder.

“Tan solo no seas tan dura con él. Trata de interactuar con él sin estarte repitiendo en la cabeza todas las razones por las que no deberías estar con él” dijo la chica y Emma le torció los ojos, Ruby se sonrió “Sé que lo haces, te conozco. Conócelo mejor”

 

Killian logró hacer una buena escena, explotando el sentimiento de frustración que le había dejado Emma Swan justo antes. Esta noche tenía que verla, no le importaba si tenía que invitar a David y Mary Margaret a comer para que la arrastraran con ellos, pero el que ella le recordara que solo estaría aquí por unos pocos días más lo hacía sentirse ansioso. Era la mujer más terca y desconfiada del mundo, alguien así toma tiempo para convencer que eres de fiar, él tenía menos de dos semanas. Se sentó en su tráiler a descansar un rato, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

 _“¿Aún en el estudio?”_ escribió antes de enviar a Emma. La respuesta llegó luego de cuatro largos minutos, los contó.

“ _Sí, pero creo que a punto de irme_ ” leyó.

 _“¿Dónde estás?”_ escribió la pregunta y la envió, pero no esperó un segundo más. Se puso de pie y salió del tráiler en dirección al de David, si iba a empezar a buscar en algún lugar sería ahí. Siguiendo la hilera de trailers, el de David era uno de los más alejados del de él. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la distancia salir a Emma de uno de los trailers, que definitivamente no era el de David seguida por August Booth, era el tráiler de August. Miró como Emma se detuvo y la vio escribir algo en su teléfono, luego volvió su atención nuevamente a Booth, su teléfono sonó y supo que era ella.

“ _Saliendo. Hablamos más tarde”_ leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió su atención nuevamente a Emma y August. El tipo le estaba poniendo un casco en la cabeza, luego se subió a su motocicleta, ella se montó detrás de él con una sonrisa, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se fueron. Killian quería patear algo, este sentimiento era nuevo para él, no eran celos, o cuando menos no solo celos, era algo más posesivo.

Lo que quedaba de día se le fue demasiado lento, quería llamarla y preguntarle a donde había ido con ese idiota, pero no estaba en posición de hacer eso. Llegó a casa y se tiró en el sofá, eran pasadas la seis de la tarde, así hubiese salido a algún lugar con el imbécil de Booth, de seguro ya estaría de vuelta o cuando menos eso esperaba. Buscó su teléfono, abrió la lista de contacto y al encontrar el nombre de Emma marcó para llamar.

“Hola” escuchó la voz de Emma atender después de tres repiques.

“Hola, amor” respondió, escuchar su voz ya le había cambiado el humor del todo “Me quedé con ganas de volver a verte esta tarde”

“Ahhm… sí, estuve vagando un buen rato por el estudio y creo que en algún momento me perdí pero me conseguí con August” comenzó a contarle Emma, Killian sintió como un golpe cuando la escuchó nombrar al imbécil “Él me trajo a casa”

“¿Y por qué no te fuiste con David o Ruby?” preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

“Tenía mucha hambre y August me invitó a comer y no lo pude rechazar” respondió después de soltar una risita.

“¿Entonces lo que hay es que esperar que tengas mucha hambre para que aceptes salir a comer con uno?” preguntó tratando de no sonar indignado, y al parecer lo hizo bien porque Emma no lo notó y soltó una risa nerviosa “¿Crees que tendrás mucha hambre en un par de horas?”

“Quizás ¿Qué tienes en mente?” preguntó sonando interesada y eso hizo sonreír a Killian.

“Tú y yo en un lugar tranquilo, una deliciosa cena, quizás una botella de vino, una agradable conversación ¿Qué dices?”

“Suena bien” le escuchó decir luego de un silencio de varios segundos.

“Bien, paso por ti en un par de horas”

“Nos vemos” respondió la chica con algo que solo pudo identificar como timidez.

“Nos vemos” respondió antes de colgar.

Se relajó en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa, complacido porque por la razón que sea Emma había cambiado de parecer. Ya lo había rechazado temprano, tenía ganas de subir a su habitación y como un adolescente comenzar a arreglarse dos horas antes, pero lo evito por completo. Encendió la televisión que tiene en la sala y colocó algún canal de deportes, realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba pensando a donde llevaría a Emma, que se pondría, como desearía que la noche terminase como la noche anterior, como prefería esta vez tener la oportunidad de besarla él a ella. De pronto su teléfono soltó el sonido que le anunciaba un mensaje de texto.

“ _Me debes una_ ” decía el mensaje que le acababa de escribir Ruby.

“¿ _Disculpa?_ ” respondió confundido.

“ _Emma me dijo que va a salir contigo. No lo arruines_ ” leyó la respuesta de Ruby. Killian no se contuvo ni un segundo y marcó para llamar.

“Hola Jones, no lo arruines” le dijo la chica tan pronto atendió el teléfono.

“¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué te debo algo?” preguntó con interés, no se quería andar con rodeos.

“Simplemente sugerí que no fuera tan dura contigo”

“¿Y te llamó para contarte que saldría conmigo?” preguntó con una sonrisa.

“No seas imbécil, yo la llamé para invitarla a salir a bebernos algo y me dijo que no podía, me tomó un poco pero finalmente me dijo que saldría contigo” respondió la chica entre risas.

“Pensé que querrías alejarme de ella, no ayudarme” agregó Killian intrigado.

“Quizás pueden ser buenos el uno para el otro….ya veremos” respondió la chica “Yo que tú me cuidaría de David cuando se entere que has estado besuqueando a Emma. Puede ser muy sobreprotector y con tu reputación” dijo lo ultimo soltando una risita.

“Ya veremos” respondió “Nos vemos luego Ruby, tengo que alistarme para una cita”

“Buena suerte” dijo la chica antes de colgar

 

“Le gustas mucho a Killian, es evidente” dijo Mary Margaret pasando por última vez el cepillo por la cola de caballo que acababa de hacerle a Emma. La chica puso un gesto de confusión, la verdad no quería hablar sobre eso, pero tampoco iba a salir a escondidas como una adolescente, cuando le contó a Mary Margaret que saldría a cenar con Killian, la mujer salió corriendo y trajo un montón de vestidos a su cuarto, no paraba de hablar y de estar emocionada. Escogieron un vestido rosado claro, luego de que la hizo probarse como cinco vestidos diferentes.

“Él solo está tratando de ser amable” dijo Emma, consiguiendo que Mary Margaret la mirara con incredulidad.

“A veces olvido que pareces ser ignorante de lo hermosa que eres” le respondió Mary Margaret.

“¿De verdad quieres que piense que un hombre como él que puede tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo quiere estar conmigo?”

“Sí, quiero que lo creas. Observé como Killian te miraba y te trataba anoche en el bar. Lo he visto con muchas chicas, nunca lo había visto darle tanta atención a alguien” Emma torció los ojos, necesitaba cambiar de tema, porque solo la pondría más nerviosa.

“¿Tú crees que David se comporte? No pareció muy complacido cuando le dijiste que saldría a cenar con Killian”

“No te preocupes por él”

De pronto sonó el timbre y Mary Margaret soltó un grito ahogado de emoción. Emma quería salir corriendo y salir por la puerta y alejarse lo más pronto posible de todo esto. Evidentemente se sintió obligada a decirles a Mary Margaret y David a donde iría y con quién, se estaba quedando en su casa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero ahora se sentía como una adolescente a punto de salir en su primera cita con sus dos padres dando vueltas alrededor de ella, aunque no era algo que necesariamente supiera cómo se sentía, debía ser muy parecido a esto. Salió de la habitación siguiendo a Mary Margaret, bajaron las escaleras. Ya David había abierto la puerta para Killian, y no lucía muy feliz. Killian por su parte la miró con reverencia cuando la vio aparecer, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

“Luces estupenda Swan” le escuchó decir y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apareció en su rostro.

“Tú también” agregó cuando estuvo frente a él. Él vestía una camisa azul oscuro, con un chaleco negro, pantalones negros, y su chaqueta de cuero negra que asumía debía ser su favorita.

“La traeré sana y salva” dijo Killian mirando a David quien lucía serio y a Mary Margaret que sonreía ampliamente.

“Eso espero” respondió David.

“Diviértanse” agregó Mary Margaret enseguida “No esperaremos despiertos” David la miró con ojos amplios, ella lo ignoró.

La pareja salió y tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada ambos se miraron y soltaron una risa “De verdad sentí como si eran tus padres los que nos despedían” dijo Killian.

“Esos dos son lo más parecido a unos padres para mi, y se toman su trabajo muy en serio”

Killian la llevó a un tranquilo restaurante en la costa de Vancouver, pasaron la velada haciéndose preguntas, conociéndose. Killian pronto comprendió la desconfianza de Emma, era una mujer a la que pocas personas o quizás nadie le había demostrado que era el amor, y no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa, poderosa, fuerte, brillante, podía sentirse tan insuficiente para el mundo, no había que ser un genio para comprenderlo. Y sintió una enorme necesidad de demostrarle que era mucho más que suficiente, que para él era más de lo que pudo esperar de cualquier mujer, quería mostrarle que era el amor, y le sorprendió como ya sentía que se estaba enamorando y solo habían pasado unos días. Pero pronto notó otra cosa, ambos habían tenido una vida solitaria, el también había sido abandonado por su padre luego de que su madre murió, su hermano se hizo cargo de él hasta que murió hace varios años atrás. Él sabía lo que era sentirse roto y eso lo arrastraba hacia ella con la fuerza de mil huracanes y mientras la miraba sonriente contarle algo gracioso se preguntó _‘¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida cuando ella se vaya? Ella no se puede ir_ ’.

Luego de la cena, Killian decidió pedir el postre para llevar. Había sido reconocido por un grupo de chicas de una mesa cercana y aunque una Emma sonriente esperó que se tomaran fotos con él, sabía que no estaba cómoda con la situación, y él tampoco, lo último que quería era que Emma se cerrará de nuevo, dejara de hablar, de comunicarse, que decidiera que esto es demasiado para lo que está dispuesta a manejar. Las chicas solo habían logrado llamar la atención hacia él, así que tan pronto trajeron el postre y pagó la cuenta la tomó de la mano y la sacó del restaurant, no sin antes tomarse un par de fotos en el estacionamiento, pero Emma todavía lucía divertida con la situación y no las rechazó.

“Disculpa todo lo de las fotos” dijo mirándola de reojo mientras conducía de vuelta.

“Nah, está bien. Es tu vida, me parece admirable que seas tan amable con todas esas personas”

“Gracias a esas personas tengo trabajo, gracias a su apoyo” respondió mirándola rápidamente antes de volver su atención a la vía “¿Dónde quieres comer tu postre? Nombra un lugar”

“Ummm…no conozco mucho esta ciudad, pero sí conozco un pequeño y lindo jardín detrás de una casa. Un jardín que se convierte en puerto, me hicieron un delicioso almuerzo que comí en ese lugar” dijo Emma con una sonrisa. Killian no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, esta chica no pudo escoger un mejor lugar.

“Como desees” respondió Killian y condujo hasta su casa. Tan pronto entraron Emma se disculpo para ir al baño. El fue a la cocina y colocó en un plato el volcán de chocolate que habían pedido para compartir. Sí, para compartir. En un cita con cualquier otra chica hubiese evitado llegar al postre, y de ser necesario jamás compartiría uno con ninguna de ellas, eso era algo que haría una pareja, y evitaba interacciones de parejas con chicas a las que solo quería llevar a la cama. Esta vez, la sugerencia la hizo él, la conversación los había llevado hasta el postre y Emma no escondía como seguía el carrito de postres con la mirada cada vez que pasaba cerca. Así que escogieron lo más dulce y exótico que encontraron con la idea de compartirlo. Sacó dos copas y las colocó en el mesón y luego fue a su vinera y escogió el mejor vino que tenía, otra cosa que no compartiría con cualquier chica. Cuando se debatía como llevar todo hasta afuera en un solo viaje apareció Emma y pronto entendió lo que intentaba a hacer y tomo las dos copas y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. El tomó el plato y la botella y la siguió.

Emma fue la primera en meter la cucharilla en el postre y vio derramarse chocolate por todas partes. Ambos comenzaron a atacar el pequeño postre, peleándose por las mejores partes “Definitivamente fue una buena idea compartirlo. Mucho chocolate para una sola persona” dijo Emma con una sonrisa lamiendo la cucharilla.

“Hora del vino, amor” agregó Killian. Pero antes de que pudiese agarrar la botella para destaparla Emma la agarró y se puso de pie.

“¿Podemos tomar el vino en otro lugar?” preguntó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosado.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” preguntó Killian levantando una ceja. Ya se habían tomado una botella en el restaurante y aunque no estaban ebrios, definitivamente estaban alegres. Emma a modo de respuesta miró en dirección al barco. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Killian.

“Quizá podamos terminar algo que empezamos ahí, si tenemos suerte y no somos interrumpidos” agregó Emma. Killian tomó las dos copas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al barco. Emma lo siguió de cerca.

“Bienvenida a bordo del Jolly Roger” anunció Killian tan pronto estuvieron en el barco, se sentaron nuevamente donde habían estado sentados aquel día. Aunque Killian se puso de pie y busco algo en una gaveta cercana, luego encendió algunas luces, volvió con un sacacorchos y una manta, destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas. Y Emma lo ayudo a cubrirlos a ambos con la manta. Chocaron las copas ligeramente antes de tomar el primer sorbo “¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?” preguntó de pronto y Emma lució confundida “En el tráiler de maquillaje me dijiste que no tendrías una cita conmigo” agregó, Emma sonrió ligeramente.

“Una conversación que tuve con Ruby. Me hizo darme cuenta que estaba tan concentrada en qué todo sale mal todo el tiempo que me estoy perdiendo la vida…Ella solo me pidió que no fuera tan dura contigo, pero mientras más lo analizaba más me daba cuenta que soy dura con todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, esperando siempre lo peor…Y sin embargo mira, la he pasado muy bien” explicó y luego tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

“Me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado de parecer. Yo también la he pasado muy bien” agregó mirándola con intensidad, estaban bastante cerca debido a que estaban arropados con la misma manta. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos con intensidad, había un brillo en los ojos de ella que no pasó desapercibido para él. Con su mano libre metió detrás de la oreja de Emma un cabello que tenía en la cara, y aprovechó el movimiento para sostener ligeramente su cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia. Lo hizo lentamente, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Emma, como su mirada viajaba de su boca sus ojos, como sus pestañas se batían en ese pequeño movimiento, como la vio separar ligeramente sus labios invitándolo a besarla, y lo hizo. La besó suavemente al principio, con adoración, pero pronto su boca se abrió un poco más invitando su lengua a unirse con la de ella, y pudo saborear el vino y el chocolate, era embriagador. Si el beso de la noche anterior le había parecido increíble, este no tenía palabras para describirlo. Pronto estaban apasionadamente besándose, la mano de Emma que sostenía la copa estaba presionada en su pecho, mientras la otra acunaba su cabeza.

Separaron sus bocas en busca de aire y sus frentes se unieron instintivamente. Esta mujer era como una droga y ya era adicto a ella, dio un casto beso en su boca y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella lo miraba con una suave sonrisa “Estas sonrojado” dijo la chica casi en un susurro

“Estoy feliz” respondió también casi en un susurro logrando que Emma se sonrojara nuevamente, eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, se separó un poco de ella, solo para recordarse a sí mismo que las cosas tiene que ir despacio “Cuando menos la primera vez que me viste sonrojar fue por algo que hiciste, yo no tuve ese placer” agregó tomando luego un sorbo de su copa. Emma torció los ojos y sonrío suavemente.

“Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, te puedo asegurar que August me hizo sonrojar por algo que dijo sobre ti” respondió y bebió de su copa. Killian la miró nuevamente, esta información lo había sorprendido.

“Tal vez pienses que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si fue algo sobre mí entonces si me interesa”

“Aparentemente cualquier mujer que este sentada junto a ti está contigo, el tenía curiosidad” respondió Emma sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“Le gustas” agregó Killian tomando un gran sorbo de su copa.

“Lo noté” respondió Emma sin mirarlo. Hicieron un largo silencio, que no fue incómodo. Terminaron de beber sus copas, y Emma se estiró para agarra la botella y servir las copas nuevamente. Cuando se acomodó de vuelta, Killian rodeo uno de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él, y ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro, le daba miedo lo cómodo que se sentía estar aquí en brazos de este hombre hermoso y lo dijo porque necesitaba sacarlo de ella “Me gustas” él la apretó un poco más cerca de él antes de responder.

“Tú también me gustas” dijo y luego dio un beso al tope de su cabeza. Dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino, No quería que esta noche se acabase nunca. Ella comenzó a preguntarle sobre su trabajo, y él con gusto comenzó a responder todas sus preguntas. Pronto ella comenzó a hacer chistes, y poco a poco se bebieron la botella entera entre risas, ella le contaba sobre situaciones chistosas en las que había pateado el trasero de algún perdedor para llevarlo a la justica. Luego de notar que no les quedaba más botella que beber, Emma había expresado su necesidad de ir al baño nuevamente, de cualquier forma la noche se estaba haciendo muy fría y la manta no estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Fue hasta cuando se pusieron de pie para dejar el barco que notaron que el vino había hecho efecto en ellos, entre risas y tropiezos dejaron el barco. Entraron a la casa, Killian dejó las copas en el lavaplatos y se sentó a esperarla en el sofá. Evidentemente ya había llegado el final de la velada y tendría que lamentablemente devolverla a su vida y sus amigos, cuanto le encantaría tener la opción de no hacerlo. Pero se recordó nuevamente que esta mujer había que llevarla con cuidado, las cosas se harían a su propia velocidad. Emma volvió del baño, había soltado su cabello y explicó mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él que no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo amarrado, ya le estaba molestando, y aunque no pensó que podría estar más hermosa esta noche, el cabello suelto definitivamente la hacía lucir como una verdadera princesa.

“¿Por qué te sentaste tan lejos?” preguntó Killian mirándola con una ceja levantada, y palmeo el sofá junto a él invitándola a unirse a él, ella miró el espacio junto a él y sonrió.

“Porque necesitaba un poco de distancia entre nosotros” respondió como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

“¿Quieres irte?” preguntó confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio “Ven aquí”

“Es pasada la medianoche ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?” preguntó mirándolo con intensidad, la forma en que lo miraba hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Él asintió en silencio lentamente.

“Tengo filmación durante la noche. No tengo que estar allá hasta el final del día” explicó. Emma se quitó los tacones antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él lentamente, él esperaba que se sentara junto a él, pero eso no fue lo que hizo.

Emma se sentó en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas, las manos de Killian instintivamente la tomaron por la cintura. Más allá de eso no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería equivocarse, lo que sea que ella quería hacer la iba a dejar. Ella lo miraba con intensidad, se acercó lentamente y besó su boca, primero con suavidad, pero pronto el beso se intensificó, Killian rodeó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, con la otra mano acunó su cabeza para mantener sus bocas juntas. Esperó cualquier movimiento de Emma cuando la miró acercarse, pero nunca esté, no que se esté quejando. Sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire, pero eso no lo detuvo, besó su quijada, su mejilla, bajó hasta su garganta, besó todo lo que tenía a la vista. Sintió las manos de Emma en su cara halarlo de vuelta hacia arriba, cuando miró sus ojos Emma se sonrió ligeramente y lo besó de nuevo en la boca rápidamente.

“¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?”

“¿Luzco como que quiero irme a casa?” respondió apuntando con su cabeza antes lo obvio de la situación, él todavía la tenía firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo.

“Estoy chequeando…con honestidad no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir justo en este momento” dijo sonriendo “¿Qué quieres hacer Emma? Necesito saberlo” preguntó finalmente con seriedad. Ella respiró profundo antes de responder.

“Solo sé que no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar en este momento” respondió casi en un susurro.

“Te voy a explicar cómo están las cosas para mí” dijo comenzando a dar pequeños besos en diferentes lugares de la cara de la chica “Tu me gustas…Demasiado…”cada vez que dejaba de hablar daba un pequeño beso en la cara de Emma “Pero no va a pasar nada…que tu no quieras…porque quiero hacer contigo exactamente lo que tú quieras” dijo lo último finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

“Bésame” fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, y él obedeció enseguida. Cómo terminó su día de esta forma tan gloriosa no podía ni empezar a analizarlo. Pero Emma Swan, la mujer de la que no ha dejado de pensar ni por un segundo desde que se sentó en su mesa en el restaurante de un aeropuerto, estaba sobre su regazo besándolo un millón de veces mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado que sería un beso de esta mujer ¿Es que cada uno de sus besos superaría al anterior? Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

La pasión de los incontables besos los estaba sobrepasando a ambos, ya los dos jadeaban ligeramente. La apretó contra su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento la recostó en el sofá quedando él sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Aunque realmente la cambió de posición porque ya no podía contener el deseo de mover su cadera, esta nueva posición no mejoraba las cosas, su excitación ya tenía que ser evidente para ella, no parecía tener problema con eso, así que se permitió rozarla consiguiendo un ligero gemido y eso lo volvió a la locura y de vuelta, a esta mujer no podía simplemente tomarla como a las otras. Abrió los ojos para ver su cara, necesitaba estar seguro de seguir adelante “¿Qué quieres Emma?”

“Dime qué quieres tú” respondió la chica mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él la miraba.

“Quiero que seas mía” respondió con honestidad.

“Esta noche quiero ser tuya” respondió Emma con más sinceridad de la que él pudo haber esperado.

“¿Solo esta noche?” preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Él reconoció la mirada que ella le dio ante esa pregunta, la Emma insegura, la niña perdida. Él espero pero ella no respondió nada “Yo no creo que pueda fingir que eres mía hoy sabiendo que mañana harás como que esto nunca pasó” dijo separándose y sentándose en el sofá, luego pasó su mano por su cabello. De verdad sonaba mejor no tenerla nunca que tenerla para perderla.

“Pensé que eso era lo que hacías…con tus mujeres” dijo ella sentándose también. Él la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

“¿Eso es lo que quieres?” preguntó.

“No lo sé” respondió y luego de otro largo silencio, Emma se puso de pie, él la siguió con la mirada. De pronto ella se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos “Tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto. Tú me embriagas, lo quiero todo y al mismo tiempo no quiero nada….Mejor me voy” antes de que Emma diera dos pasos Killian estaba detrás de ella tomando su mano.

“No quiero que te vayas” se miraron fijamente, él no se pudo contener más y la beso nuevamente, la apretó contra su cuerpo “Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos hacerlo bien” dijo cuando se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la dirigió a su habitación, porque no la iba a tomar en un sofá. Iba a adorar cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería simplemente acostarse con ella, quería hacerle el amor. Y algo le decía que a ella nadie le había hecho el amor, no como se lo merece.


	5. Capitulo 5

Emma despertó a mitad de la noche, abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación aún estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, la había despertado la familiar presión en su vientre que le pedía ir al baño, sintió un brazo apretado que iba desde su cintura hasta su hombro, manteniéndola firme contra un cálido pecho, y una suave respiración cerca de su oído.

Nunca alguien la había abrazado de esa forma mientras dormía, nunca pensó que podría ser tan cómodo y reconfortante. Ahora el único problema era que necesitaba ir al baño y no quería despertarlo. Solo había una forma, hacerlo con velocidad y firmeza, con la esperanza de que estuviera profundamente dormido, sostuvo el brazo firmemente y lo levantó lo suficiente para comenzar a moverse, tan rápido como pudo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, logró zafarse del abrazo y se sentó en la cama, estaba completamente desnuda y no tenía ganas de caminar así hasta el baño, vio en el piso la camisa de Killian, se la colocó y caminó hasta el baño, no encendió la luz hasta estar del lado de adentro con la puerta cerrada. Se miró en el espejo, su cabello estaba desordenado y alborotado, eso le hizo sonreír, una de las tantas evidencias de lo que había pasado hace pocas horas, la segunda evidencia la notó enseguida y bajó un poco la camisa en su hombro ¿En qué momento le hizo esta marca?

_Él la había llevado hasta su habitación tomada de la mano, cuando estuvieron allí le dio una mirada que honestamente la había asustado un poco, no fue lujuria lo que vio, eso no la habría asustado, lo que vio fue algo más parecido a la adoración ¿cómo alguien que conoces hace menos de una semana puede mirarte de esa forma? La besó, la besó con lentitud, con afecto, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado. Besó su mejilla, hizo un camino de besos por su quijada, cuando besaba su cuello sintió que bajaba el cierre de su vestido, todo su cuerpo completo se volvió sensible, las manos de Killian viajaban por todo su cuerpo con suaves caricias, todo este cariño que estaba desbordando en ella se había vuelto erótico, cada beso, cada caricia se sentía como fuego en su piel. Él tomó el vestido de los hombros de Emma y lo arrastró hacia abajo, el vestido cayó por la gravedad al no encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia._

_Al sentirse claramente en desventaja, Emma comenzó a desabotonarle el chaleco y luego la camisa. Killian la obligó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que el reverso de sus rodillas se encontró con la cama, él la sostuvo firmemente por la espalda mientras la empujaba aún más para que no cayera de golpe en la cama. Cuando ya Emma estaba acostada él se removió la camisa y el chaleco que ya Emma había desabotonado, luego se fue el pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior como ella. Killian se subió a la cama, se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas y la miró con una sonrisa. “Eres hermosa” dijo, Emma sonrió tímidamente, ella misma estaba admirando a Killian que solo usaba unos bóxers pegados color negro, su abdomen perfectamente definido, sus brazos tonificados, este tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo con el que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar besos a su estomago, su cintura, su ombligo, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los besaba por encima del brasiere, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre el colchón y la espalda de Emma para desabrochar la indumentaria, cuando lo había logrado la quitó suavemente y la tiró al piso, entonces dio toda su atención a los pechos de Emma, mientras una mano acariciaba uno, la otra besaba el otro. Emma por su parte, estaba disfrutando cada caricia, y sus manos tocaban todo lo que alcanzaban en Killian. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto y las últimas veces que lo hizo no recuerda que se hayan tomado tanto tiempo con ella, todo había terminado tan rápido como había comenzado._

_Emma comenzó a gemir ligeramente, una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de Killian, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves y oscuros. Killian comenzó a mover su cadera rozando su erección contra el centro caliente y húmedo de Emma, consiguiendo un gemido más fuerte de parte de la rubia y necesitó besar su boca nuevamente, la besó apoderándose de cada espacio dentro de su boca, una lucha apasionada entre sus lenguas, Emma no se contuvo más y comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, consiguiendo que un gruñido gutural resonara en el pecho de Killian. Él dejó de besarla y cerró los ojos por un segundo disfrutando, envolviéndose por unos segundos en las sensaciones, en la pasión, en la locura. Se puso de rodillas nuevamente y tomó la panty de  Emma a cada lado de su cadera y la comenzó  a bajar lentamente, liberó primero una pierna y luego la otra del pequeño trozo de tela y finalmente la tuvo totalmente desnuda frente a él. Acercó su cara a la rodilla derecha de Emma y comenzó dar pequeño besos, bajando lentamente por su pierna, hasta que llegó a su centro, la miró a los ojos antes de besar su parte más intima, Emma lo miraba de vuelta con lujuría y expectativa. Killian dio primero un pequeño beso, pero pronto estaba lamiendo, besando, chupando, atacándola con pasión. Ella posicionó una de sus manos instintivamente en el cabello de él, la otra la había entrelazado con una de las manos que Killian había colocado sobre su estomago, ahora él apretaba con fuerza su mano._

_Emma comenzó a gemir con violencia, la electricidad que tenía desde hace rato su piel sensible había erizado cada uno de sus vellos. Sintió venir la contracción en su vientre, sus manos se apretaron fuertemente en el cabello y la mano de Killian, comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la boca que la estaba llevando al éxtasis, y sintió la explosión en todo su cuerpo, no estaba segura si había gritado, si había gemido, solo sentía que los movimientos de él se volvieron más gentiles y más lentos, todavía tenía su mano firme en el cabello de Killian, hasta que sintió una de sus manos tomarla gentilmente y llevarla hasta su boca mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente, dio un tierno beso en sus nudillos antes de soltarla. Emma abrió los ojos cuando sintió que él soltaba su otra mano y miró como removía su ropa interior. Este hombre definitivamente no tenía nada imperfecto en su cuerpo, su erección firme y grande saltó de su bóxer. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente cuando el tiró a un lado su bóxer “Y yo pensé que no podías ser más hermosa” dijo Killian mirándola con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto con su mano, ella sólo le sonrió de vuelta “Aunque creo que aún puedo volverte incluso más bella” dijo recostándose sobre ella, besándola en la boca, Emma pudo saborearse a sí misma en su boca, y sintió de nuevo el calor en su vientre, este hombre le daría más de un orgasmo esta noche y a eso se refería con su comentario._

_Pronto sus besos se volvieron demasiado, Killian escuchó la voz de Emma en un susurro en su oído mientras el besaba su cuello “Killian” él instintivamente posicionó su cadera colocándose en su entrada, estaba tan húmeda, dejo de besarla porque necesitaba mirar sus ojos, necesitaba verla mientras la hacía suya por primera vez. Ella lo miraba fijamente, Killian la tomó lentamente disfrutando la sensación, casi al mismo tiempo los dos cerraron los ojos envolviéndose en el momento. El tomó un ritmo constante mientras besaba los pechos de Emma tratando de dar la misma atención a ambos. De pronto Emma enredó sus piernas en sus caderas permitiéndole llegar incluso más profundo, Killian comenzó a succionar un punto en el hombro de ella, Emma estaba tan perdida entre tantas sensaciones que no notó lo que él hacía. Cuando él estuvo satisfecho con la marca que había hecho le dijo al oído “Mía”._

_“Tuya” respondió Emma de vuelta en la pasión del momento. No le tomó mucho a Killian llevarla al climax nuevamente, Emma tuvo otro violento orgasmo, y él al sentirla apretada a su alrededor, sumándole la visión que era ella desarmándose frente a sus ojos, sonrojada, despeinada, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre, se vino, sus movimientos de hicieron erráticos y explotó dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre. Con cuidado se acostó sobre ella aún conectados en sus partes más intimas, no tenía ninguna intención de salirse de ella tanto como pudiese permanecer ahí. Ella acariciaba la parte trasera de su cuello dibujando pequeños círculos. Total y completamente relajado y satisfecho Killian sintió que comenzaba adormirse y decidió acostarse junto a ella, lamentando tener que perder la conexión física, había sido una vez y ya se había vuelto codicioso, no quería dejar de estar dentro de ella nunca. Se acostó a su lado, la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho “Emma…nunca nunca hago esto sin protección. No estoy seguro si lo olvide o decidí olvidarlo” dijo casi en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara._

_“Lo noté” respondió ella contra su pecho “Yo lo tengo cubierto” él sonrió dando un beso en el tope de la cabeza de la chica._

_“Juro que estoy limpio y sano” agregó y Emma soltó una risa._

_“Estoy contando con eso” dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, y Emma pronto se durmió._

Ahora estaba a punto de salir del baño y no estaba segura si quería vestirse e irse a su cama en casa de Mary Margaret ó si volver a la cama de Killian. Apagó la luz antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado, cuando iba a agacharse para recoger su vestido del piso escuchó la voz de Killian “¿Emma?” ella subió la mirada y vio como el tocaba el lado donde ella había estado acostada y al no encontrarla se sentó y abrió los ojos para buscarla en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron “Ahí estas” dijo mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos con flojera.

“Hola” respondió ella con una sonrisa.

“Te queda mejor que a mí esa camisa…. ¿A dónde vas?” preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

“Vengo del baño” dijo y decidió olvidarse del vestido, de las consecuencias, de la vida fuera de esta habitación y camino de vuelta a su lado de la cama. Cuando se iba a acostar él le explicó que no tenía ninguna intención de abrazar ropa mientras dormía con ella, eso le hizo sonreír, se quitó la camisa y se acostó junto a él nuevamente. Ella se puso de espalda y él la apretó contra su pecho, ella lo hizo adrede, le había gustado mucho despertar en esta posición.

“No te vayas” le susurró él antes de dormirse nuevamente, ella pensó que se refería a esta noche. Pero él realmente le pedía otra cosa, Que no deje la ciudad, que no salga de su vida.

Emma fue despertada por pequeños besos que Killian estaba dando a su cuello y hombro. Mientras exploraba tanto como podía con su mano “Buenos días” dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

“Buenos días” le susurro él en el oído, mientras su mano viajaba hasta su seno y lo apretaba con gentileza, al saber que ya Emma estaba despierta la exploración de la mano de Killian se volvió más osada. Ella podía sentir apretada contra sus nalgas la erección. Volteó su cara cuanto pudo y le dio un corto beso en la boca, él la besó de nuevo pero con más intensidad, cuando la tuvo gimiendo en su boca, su mano se fue hasta su clítoris y la acarició “Estás tan húmeda, tan lista para mí” le susurró al oído.

Volvieron a hacerlo, él le regalo otro poderoso orgasmo, y Emma se preguntó si era posible que no lograra desarmarla de esa manera alguna vez, no que desee que eso suceda. Emma había terminado acostada sobre el pecho de Killian y mientras nivelaban sus respiraciones lo recordó “Me marcaste” dijo en tono acusador, el lució confundido y ella se levantó ligeramente para mostrarle el hombro, el se sonrió complacido.

“Para que todos sepan que eres de alguien” dijo con una risita. Emma lo miró seria y levantó una ceja.

“¿Todos ó August?”

“Todos lo incluye a él” respondió como si no fuera gran cosa.

“Yo no soy de nadie” agregó Emma torciéndole los ojos.

“Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche, lo recuerdo muy bien” respondió Killian con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

“No creo que nadie logré verlo de cualquier forma” agregó ella recostando su cabeza del pecho de Killian nuevamente.

“Pero yo sé que está ahí” agregó él y luego dio un beso en su cabeza.

“Tenemos que volver a la realidad” dijo Emma de pronto.

“¿Y cuál es la realidad?” preguntó con curiosidad Killian.

“Para empezar ¿Qué le voy a decir a David y Mary Margaret?”

“David me va a matar porque no llegaste anoche, pero ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar” agregó Killian preocupado.

“Debería revisar mi teléfono ¿Dónde está?”

“Los teléfonos se quedaron abajo anoche. Déjame ir a buscarlos” dijo dando otro beso en la cabeza de Emma antes de apretarla firmemente en su pecho, se giró acostándola en la cama. Antes de dejar la cama dio un corto beso en la boca de la chica. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un gavetero, de una de las gavetas sacó un pantalón deportivo negro. Emma observaba como sus músculos se movían y contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos, el pantalón le caía muy sensualmente en la cadera, y lo miró salir de la habitación. Pronto estuvo de vuelta y dio otro beso en la boca de Emma antes de entregarle el teléfono, luego se metió en el baño. Tenía varios mensajes de Ruby que no leería aún, y un mensaje de Mary Margaret, cuando lo estaba terminando de leer Killian salía del baño.

“¿Me puede hacer un favor?” preguntó Emma y él asintió “Mary Margaret dejó un bolso en la entrada de tu casa con cosas para mí”.

“¿En serio?” preguntó Killian sorprendido.

“Ella es la persona más considerada del mundo. Aparentemente lo dejó hace un rato cuando salió a correr” le explicó Emma. Killian salió de la habitación en busca del bolso y Emma escribió una respuesta a Mary Margaret.

“ _Gracias. Sé que no debería pero me preocupa lo que piense David_ ” escribió y le dio enviar. Casi en seguida recibió una respuesta.

“ _No te preocupes por él. Le daría mucha vergüenza decirte algo al respecto. No puedo decir que tenga la misma consideración con Killian_ ” leyó la respuesta de Mary Margaret.

Killian entró a la habitación con un pequeño bolso y lo colocó en la cama. Emma revisó con fascinación lo que había dentro, lo más preciado en este momento era el cepillo de dientes y la ropa interior limpia. Aunque también le gustaban los zapatos y la muda de ropa. Killian dio un tierno beso en su boca y le dijo que la esperaba abajo haciendo el desayuno mientras ella se daba un baño. Mientras se bañaba comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche y hace pocos minutos ¿Cuántas mujeres habían estado en esa cama? ¿Cuántas en este mismo baño? Se regañó mentalmente, eso no importa, ella se iría en unos días y esto sería solo una muy buena experiencia. Cuando salió del baño recogió toda la ropa de la noche anterior y la metió en el bolso que había dejado Mary Margaret. Luego bajó al salón y guardo los zapatos de tacón que había dejado olvidados anoche allí. Dejó el bolso en el piso cerca de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, donde Killian estaba ya sirviendo unos Omelettes en los platos. Se sentó en el mesón y  notó que Killian no volteó a mirarla, lucía concentrado en lo que hacía, aunque realmente parecía molesto.

“Buen provecho” dijo Killian poniendo frente a ella uno de los platos, le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada. Se sentó junto a ella en uno de los bancos altos del mesón.

“Gracias” tomó los cubiertos y cuando iba a comenzar a comer lo miró nuevamente “¿Ocurre algo?” él soltó un suspiro antes de mirarla.

“¿Qué va a pasar cuando salgas por esa puerta?” preguntó señalando en dirección a la puerta principal, Emma siguió con la mirada lo que apuntaba y comprendió en seguida la seriedad de su pregunta, abrió la boca para responder pero no tenía ninguna idea clara y volvió a cerrarla, él espero paciente y cuando vio que no obtendría una respuesta agregó “Tengo que pretender que nada de esto pasó ¿cierto?” Emma que lo había estado mirando fijamente a los ojos, dejó de mirarlo, su mirada era acusatoria pero triste, igual que su tono de voz.

“Sólo estaré unos días más en Vancouver” dijo aún sin mirarlo, pero pronto necesitó mirar en sus ojos y lo hizo “No tiene sentido pensarlo mucho. Sólo pasó y fue maravilloso…La mejor cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo” dijo lo último con una sonrisa, pero no consiguió que Killian mejorara su ánimo. Él comenzó a comer y ella hizo lo mismo, delicioso por supuesto ¿Había algo que este hombre hiciera mal?

“La peor parte es que sé que debería aprovechar hasta el último segundo de tenerte aquí, todavía dentro de la fantasía y no puedo…No puedo dejar de pensar que saldrás por esa puerta y la próxima vez que te vea querré besar tu boca y no podré hacerlo” dijo haciendo a un lado sus cubiertos, y alejando el plato, había comido cuando mucho la mitad y al parecer no tenía intención de seguir comiendo. Emma no supo que decir, no podía dejar de mirarlo, entendía lo que él decía, seguramente le pasaría a ella lo mismo, incluso cuando es ella la que está imponiendo las reglas “El karma es un perra” dijo para sí mismo, pero Emma lo escuchó con claridad. No se contuvo más, él estaba ahí frente a ella sufriendo y no lo soportaba, se puso de pie, hizo girar el banco en el que él se encontraba lo suficiente para pararse entre sus piernas, él rodeo su cintura enseguida con los brazos y la apretó contra él, enterró la cara en su cuello entre los rubios cabellos, ella lo abrazó fuerte de vuelta, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

“No voy a lamentar ni negar todos lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche y esta mañana” comenzó a decir y se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos, él la miraba serio. Emma acarició su rostro “Pero si te sigo viendo todos los días, y seguimos teniendo noches como la de anoche me va doler mucho irme…Quiero evitar eso”

“¿No quieres verme más?” preguntó serio, mirándola con demasiada intensidad. Ella se sonrío ligeramente.

“Creo que no podría no verte. Eso ya no es una opción…Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, seguir conociéndonos sin las presiones que una relación implican” respondió Emma con suavidad pero tratando de lucir segura. Por un segundo deseó ser ese tipo de mujer que deja todo por un hombre, que confían ciegamente en que una relación puede funcionar y que pueden dejar su vida entera para irse a otra ciudad, a otro país por un hombre, pero ella no era esa clase de mujer, ella desconfiaba mucho de la vida cómo para hacer algo así.

“Yo sé que no podría no verte. Y también sé que me costará mucho no sostenerte así en mis brazos” dijo apretándola contra su pecho con más firmeza “Ó besar tu boca cuando quiera” y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca “Y también sé que arruinaste mi cama para siempre. No sé como podré dormir de nuevo ahí sin sostenerte en mis brazos” dijo y dio un beso en su mejilla, luego otro en su frente, en la punta de su nariz. Emma sonrió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las palabras, los besos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con un Killian sonriente “Ayer hablé en serio, estoy dispuesto a pasar la mitad de mi tiempo en un avión solo para estar contigo, si eso es necesario”

“¿Podemos terminar de comer el delicioso desayuno que nos cocinaste antes de que se enfríe?” preguntó cambiando el tema, eso último que él dijo era una promesa y no le gustaban las promesas, las promesas arrastraban decepciones, y no necesitaba más de eso en su vida. Él asintió y dio otro rápido beso a su boca antes de soltarla.

Killian trató de convencerla de que se quedara hasta que él tuviera que irse a trabajar, pero a Emma le dio miedo lo tanto que quería hacer eso. Le inventó que tenía planes con Mary Margaret, quería espacio aunque no lo necesitaba, si era honesta con ella misma lo que necesitaba era quedarse aquí con él el resto del día viendo televisión, haciendo el amor, lo que sea que él quisiese hacer ella lo haría. El sentirse de esa manera le daba miedo. Killian por supuesto que la acompañó hasta la casa de David, tomada de la mano, se lo permitió a él y a sí misma. En el portal la abrazó fuerte, luego le dio un casto y dulce beso en la boca. Al cerrar la puerta notó que Mary Margaret aparecía frente a ella saliendo de la cocina y le sonrió ampliamente.

“Por fin, pensé que iba a tener que ir a visitarte a casa de Killian” bromeó la chica logrando que Emma se sonrojara.

“Sí fuera por él probablemente tendrías que hacerlo” respondió Emma soltando una risita tonta “¿Y David?” preguntó Emma mirando alrededor.

“Salió…De verdad no te preocupes por él. A veces actúas como si fuera realmente tu padre” dijo Mary Margaret riendo.

“Estoy en casa de ambos y me quedé sin aviso en casa de un hombre que apenas acabo de conocer, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza”

“Nada de eso, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu cita. Evidentemente estuvo muy bien porque duró hasta media mañana, fue una cita muy larga” dijo Mary Margaret riendo tomándola por la mano y arrastrándola hacia el salón. Emma le contó todo, dejando por fuera los momentos más privados. Y le explicó que habían decidido llevar las cosas con más calma, por supuesto que no le dijo que esa decisión la había tomado ella y él no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Le agradeció nuevamente por el detalle del bolso. Mary Margaret explicó que cuando notó que sus llaves no estaban reviso la habitación y al notar su ausencia no dudó en hacerle el pequeño bolso. Salió con el bolso cuando iba a correr asumiendo que estaba en casa de Killian, y cuando vio el auto de él ahí no le quedó duda. Mary Margaret le dijo que subiera a descansar guiñándole un ojo y que más tarde saldrían a almorzar juntas. Emma entró en su habitación, soltó el bolso en el piso y se tiro en la cama, sacó la cuenta, con esté son cinco días conociendo a Killian Jones y ya sentía que le había cambiado la vida, le costaría mucho adaptarse nuevamente a su vida solitaria en Boston.


	6. capitulo 6

Killian imaginó que David no estaría muy feliz, pero llegar al set de grabación y encontrarse con la cara seria de David, ignorándolo y evitándolo era más doloroso de lo que se había imaginado, no solo por el hecho mismo de que la única persona a la que consideraba como su mejor amigo lo tratase con frialdad, sino por el hecho de que no lo considerase merecedor de Emma y eso se sentía como un golpe al estómago. Killian no era un hombre de muchos amigos, evitaba la familiaridad lo más que le era posible, pero era inevitable sucumbir a la amabilidad y sincera alegría que irradiaba la familia Nolan, Ruby incluida, y ahora habían traído un rayo de luz a su vida con Emma.

David era la única persona en todo su entorno que sabía sobre Milah, aquella hermosa mujer a la que amó, quien murió en sus brazos. La había conocido hace diez años atrás, él era joven y rebelde, con apenas 24 años ya hacía bastante dinero modelando, haciendo comerciales, y estaba comenzando a actuar. Había decidido quedarse en esa rama porque le proveía buen dinero y muchas horas libres. Conoció a Milah en un bar, una de sus interminables noches de fiesta en Londres, ella era mayor que él por casi diez años, pero lo había hipnotizado con su belleza. Pronto supo que estaba casada y tenía un hijo, pero no le importó, ella era presa de un mal matrimonio y él joven y estúpido no pensó en las consecuencias. Consiguió un contrato en América y se la llevó con él dejando todo atrás, Milah quería volver por su hijo, dos maravillosos años después volvieron a Londres, y fue ahí donde su esposo la había matado frente a Killian con un disparo directo al corazón. Él dejó Londres y juró no volver mientras pudiera evitarlo, ahí había perdido su familia, su hermano y el amor.

Tan pronto les dieron un descanso en la filmación Killian se acercó a David y le pidió conversar, caminó frente a él alejándose de los demás actores y equipo de filmación. Cuando le pareció que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de oídos curiosos se volteó y enfrentó a David que lo miraba con fastidio y el ceño fruncido, una expresión que nunca había visto en el amable y sonriente rostro de David Nolan "Compañero quiero que hablemos sobre Emma, sé muy bien.…"

"No sabes nada Jones" le interrumpió David "No puedes ni siquiera empezar a saber algo ¿En qué? ¿Cuatro, cinco días? Emma no es igual a las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado"

"Eso lo tengo muy claro, ella es…"

"Seguro la ves como una mujer segura de sí misma, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente ¿No es así?" le interrumpió David nuevamente y lo miró esperando una respuesta, Killian solo asintió en silencio "Lo es, pero hay mucho más de ella cosas que esconde con su actitud, lo último que necesita es a un idiota como tú que solo le romperá el corazón. Tú no la mereces" dijo David con intensidad y se agarró el puente de su nariz con los dedos cerrando los ojos, con un gesto que claramente mostraba que intentaba mantener la calma. Esa última pequeña oración Killian la había sentido como un puñetazo en el pecho, y sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

"No sé si lo has notado compañero, pero Emma es una mujer adulta y no ha hecho nada con lo que no estuviese totalmente de acuerdo" soltó frunciendo el ceño, David abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo.

"Conozco tu juego Jones, y este es el juego perfecto para ti. Ella estará aquí solo unos días más, tu obtienes lo que quieres y sigues con tu vida ¿no?" dijo David, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, David se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

"¿Quieres saber hace cuánto tiempo no despierto odiándome a mí mismo? ¿Queriendo cortarme las malditas venas pensando en Milah ?" preguntó Killian logrando que David dejara de caminar, aunque no se volteó "Hace cinco días" David se volteó a mirarlo, aún con el ceño fruncido pero con un gesto que parecía más preocupación que molestia, cuando finalmente se miraban a los ojos Killian agregó "Me estoy enamorando de ella Dave, si no es que ya lo estoy completamente…Y no tienes que recordarme que se irá en unos días, porque no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. No sé qué hacer para evitar que se monte en ese maldito avión…Ella…lo que siento, no puedo decir que lo haya sentido antes. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, nunca sentí así tan…tanto"

Emma esperaba algo aburrida que Mary Margaret se probara un par de vestidos en una tienda, hoy era el cumpleaños de Elsa, la amable y dulce rubia compañera de trabajo de David, según le había contado Ruby ella personificaba el interés amoroso de Killian en el programa de tv en el que trabajaban, aparentemente el Capitán Garfio estaba enamorado de la Reina de las Nieves. Emma había sido invitada a la celebración junto a Mary Margaret y David.

Mientras esperaba sentada en un pequeño sofá cerca de los vestidores, sacó su teléfono, y le irritó un poco darse cuenta que buscaba mensajes de Killian. Por lo que sabía había filmado durante toda la noche, David estaba en casa aún durmiendo, probablemente Killian estaría haciendo lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta había abierto la pantalla donde tenía la conversación escrita con él y la miró fijamente pensando en algo para escribir, luego de varios segundos se regañó mentalmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tiene que ignorar estos impulsos, pronto se iría y no podía acostumbrarse a esto. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla apareció el nombre del hombre en el que estaba pensando. Una sonrisa se posó en su cara antes de atender "Buenos días, amor" escuchó la sensual, acentuada y ya familiar voz.

"Buenas tardes, diría yo" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Acabo de despertar así que eso lo hace para mí los buenos días... ¿En qué te atrapé?"

"Comprando vestuario para esta noche, lo cual se ha convertido en una tarea más difícil de lo que esperé, porque tengo una marca perfectamente circular y roja en mi hombro que se ve horrorosa con toda la ropa que me he probado"

"¿En serio? No me imagino que algo se te pueda ver horroroso" dijo con una risita "Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que escojas se te verá estupendo...Swan te llamo para asegurarme que irás conmigo a la fiesta de Elsa"

"¿Para asegurarte?" preguntó ella sorprendida "hasta donde sé iré con David y Mary Margaret"

"Pues yo esperaba que fueras conmigo" afirmó con tanta suavidad que se le erizo la piel.

"Killian..."

"Amor, Ya tengo claro que me quedan pocos días contigo ¿Podríamos disfrutarlos juntos?" Emma no supo que responder inmediatamente. Al final se dijo a si misma que solo sería por esta noche. Podrían ir juntos como amigos.

"Está bien...como amigos"

"Perfecto. Te busco a las 8:30...ten un feliz día de compras" respondió y en su tono de voz se podía escuchar la sonrisa.

Mary Margaret salió del vestidor con un lindo vestido azul claro que se le veía muy bien "Creo que lo conseguí" dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de Emma que estaba pensativa con el teléfono en la mano "¿Era Killian?" pregunto con una sonrisita mirando el teléfono en manos de la chica.

"Si ¿Está bien si voy con él a la fiesta?" pregunto con una disculpa en la mirada, la sonrisa de Mary Margaret se hizo más amplia.

"Por supuesto...Vamos a buscar algo lindo para que uses esta noche"

Ahora estaba aquí mirándose al espejo. Llevaba su cabello suelto, rulos retocados por la rizadora de Ruby, maquillaje perfecto, y un vestido corto color negro con mangas largas hasta el codo, perfectamente adherido a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego se abría en una falda con vuelo. Como tuvo decisión sobre el vestido, ya que lo compró para la ocasión, escogió algo que se acercara más a su personalidad. El cuello del vestido apenas lograba cubrir la marca que le había hecho Killian, tendría que recordar no hacer movimientos bruscos, pero le había gustado mucho este vestido desde que se lo probó y tendría que vivir con esto. Se colocó finalmente unos zapatos de tacón negros bastante altos.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Killian anunciándole que ya estaba por salir a buscarla. Mary Margaret y David habían salido hacían un par de minutos. Ella se miró nuevamente al espejo, tomó su teléfono y lo metió junto a un labial en la pequeña cartera negra que la acompañaría esta noche, y salió de la habitación. Cuando estaba llegando al piso de abajo escuchó el timbre sonar y su corazón se aceleró. Se detuvo frente a la puerta respiró profundo y la abrió. Ahí estaba, había pasado un día y medio sin verlo y al parecer fue tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo increíblemente atractivo que era. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y él estiró su mano derecha donde sostenía una rosa roja. Ella miró la rosa fijamente, esta era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le daba una rosa la tomó en sus manos.

"Estas hermosa" le escuchó decir de pronto y ella dejó de mirar la rosa para mirar sus ojos.

"Gracias. Tú también luces muy bien" dijo admirándolo. El azul de su camisa resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Parecía modelo de alguna revista.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó a modo de chiste mirando hacia adentro.

"Salieron hace pocos minutos" dijo ella con una risita.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo ofreciendo su mano. Ella le pidió un segundo. Entró en la cocina y colocó la rosa en agua en el primer florero que consiguió. Él la miraba con una sonrisa, no solía regalar rosas, pero le gustaba ver que a ella le importaba la sobrevivencia cuando menos por unas horas más de su detalle. Emma se paró frente a él nuevamente con una sonrisa tímida y el volvió a ofrecer su mano. Ella la tomó sin dudar y el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta una camioneta negra donde un chofer sostenía la puerta trasera abierta para ellos. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta con una sonrisa Killian hizo un gesto al chofer y sostuvo la puerta para ella dándole una mano para ayudarla a subir, siempre un caballero. Dio la vuelta y subió por el otro lado junto a ella.

"¿No conduces hoy?" preguntó Emma con curiosidad, el chofer ya estaba poniendo el auto en movimiento.

"No, Freddy conducirá por mí esta noche. Quiero divertirme sin preocuparme por conducir de vuelta, tengo que pensar en tu bienestar" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Esto parece más una cita que dos amigos asistiendo juntos a una fiesta" agregó Emma.

"Puede que intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por tratarte solo como una amiga cuando estemos rodeados de personas. Pero no puedes pedirme lo mismo cuando estamos solos" respondió él con seriedad mirando al frente. Emma tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

"¿Cómo te fue con David?" preguntó ella cambiando el tema, él se volteó para mirarla "De antemano quiero disculparme, lo que sea que haya dicho, sí lo hizo, no debió hacerlo"

"Nada que yo no pudiese manejar…Él se preocupa por ti, quiere que seas feliz" respondió acariciando la mano de Emma.

"Lo sé. No me acostumbro a eso" respondió en voz baja, pero Killian lo escuchó claramente.

"Pues deberías acostumbrarte"

Pronto estuvieron en la puerta de entrada del gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños. Afuera había paparazzis tomando fotos a todas las personas que llegaban. Un equipo de seguridad ayudaba a los invitados bajar de sus vehículos para entrar sin inconvenientes en la fiesta. Killian pidió a Emma esperar dentro del auto mientras daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta para ella, tendrían que hacer una caminata de unos 10 mts hasta desaparecer dentro del edificio, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse cuando Killian estuvo a la vista. Por un segundo Emma entró en pánico, la puerta se abrió y Killian le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir, cuando estuvo de pie frente a él su cara debió delatarla, él se acercó a su oído y susurró "Estoy aquí, unos pasos nada más. Solo sonríe" se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y ella lo miró con determinación, aunque estaba segura que si perdía el contacto físico con él entraría en pánico de nuevo, aunque no parecía que el permitiría algo cómo eso. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Todos los fotógrafos gritaban su nombre, ella estaba un poco encandilada por los flashes, pero trataba de mirar al frente con una sonrisa, mirándolo cada vez que podía, él saludaba y finalmente se detuvo para complacer a los fotógrafos, soltó su mano solo para enredar su brazo en su cintura y atraerla hacia él, la miró con una sonrisa explicándole con una mirada lo que hacía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego ambos miraron al frente sonrientes por un par de segundos. Él volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban de la entrada. Cuando estuvieron finalmente adentro, el caos y los flashes desaparecieron y ambos soltaron una risa "Estuviste genial Swan" dijo aun riendo, Emma batió sus pestañas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"No lo hubiese podido hacer sin ti" agregó ella mirándolo con agradecimiento.

"Bien asistamos a esta fiesta" dijo ofreciéndole su antebrazo, Emma enredó su brazo con el de él y se dejó llevar dentro del lugar.

Les asignaron una mesa en la que se encontraban David, Mary Margaret, Ruby y Victor. Era una fiesta bastante grande, había muchísimos invitados, serían unas 400 personas quizás más. En su mesa, todos reían y compartían con alegría, David parecía haber olvidado el asunto y recibió a la pareja con una sonrisa. Pronto estaban todos riendo y divirtiéndose, al rato y con varias bebidas tomadas las otras dos parejas estaban bailando en la pista, Killian acercó su silla incluso un poco más a la de Emma, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró "Eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa en esta fiesta" a Emma le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna. Antes de poder responder algo fueron interrumpidos por una mujer vestida toda de negro con un micrófono manos libre pegado del rostro.

"Disculpe, Sr. Jones. Lo necesitamos para tomar algunas fotografías con la cumpleañera" dijo la mujer con la naturalidad de alguien cuyo trabajo es agilizar lo necesario para que todo en la fiesta se mueva como un engranaje bien engrasado, sin importar cuál momento privado esté interrumpiendo.

"Por supuesto" respondió Killian con una sonrisa "aún no felicito a Elsa" dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para ofrecerla a Emma para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"¿Quieres que vaya?" preguntó ella confundida, él asintió.

"Estás conmigo. No te voy a dejar sentada aquí sola" respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie, ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron a seguir a la mujer de negro. Mientras caminaban y Killian saludaba aquí y allá a demasiada gente, Emma comenzó a ser consciente de que ya parecía lo más normal del mundo caminar agarrada de manos con este hombre, y consideró por un segundo soltar su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron, porque él siempre estaba atento de ella, y decidió que ahora sostendría su mano y no se preocuparía por nada. Porque mientras sostenía su mano todo asustaba un poco menos, incluso él le asustaba un poco menos mientras sostenía su mano.

Llegaron a un lugar del salón que habían convertido en una especie de stage fotográfico. Elsa despidiéndose de un grupo de personas quienes seguramente se acababan de fotografiar con ella, cuando miró a Killian una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y se acercó con alegría hacia ellos "Killian, que gusto verte aquí" dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Killian devolviendo el abrazo "Gracias por invitarnos" agregó, Elsa puso su atención instantáneamente en Emma mientras se separaba de Killian.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, me da gusto tenerlos aquí. Emma ¿cierto? Tú estabas con Killian el otro día en el bar" dijo la chica y Emma asintió con timidez "Ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto juntos" agregó la rubia con dulzura tomando la mano libre de Emma y halándolos hacia el lugar donde estaban siendo tomadas las fotografías. Killian soltó su mano y rodeó con su brazo por la cintura de Emma. Luego de varias fotografías el fotógrafo sugirió tomar unas fotos de Elsa y Killian solos, Killian le dio una mirada de 'eso no va a pasar' pero ella se adelantó y le dijo que no había problema, ella lo esperaría a un lado, él no lucía convencido pero le hizo caso. Emma miraba con una sonrisa como otras personas se acercaban y se tomaban fotos con la pareja, de pronto escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

"Srta. Swan que gusto verla aquí" dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido y junto a ella estaba August de pie.

"August….igualmente ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor ahora que te encuentro aquí… Tú también estas muy bien por lo que puedo ver" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa, Emma no supo que responder a eso y no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió su atención a Killian y Elsa, ahora había un grupo grande de personas tomándose fotos "¿Estas esperando a Jones?" preguntó el hombre y Emma se volteó para mirarlo y solo asintió en silencio "Suerte con eso" el comentario realmente disgustó a Emma, frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de responder algo escuchó la voz de Killian.

"Booth" dijo en forma de saludo para August mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Emma, ella acercó su cuerpo hacia él instintivamente "Ya podemos ir a divertirnos" dijo Killian dirigiéndose a Emma.

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Emma a August comenzando a caminar. Sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse protectora con respecto a Killian, podrá ser muchas cosas para mucha gente, pero para ella no había sido nada más que una persona dulce y adorable, cuando sobrepasaba el flirteo y la alta autoestima.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Killian preocupado por el evidente mal humor de Emma, preocupado que estuviese dirigido hacia él. Emma dejó de caminar y él la miró fijamente, ella asintió en silencio su mirada se suavizo un poco "Siento mucho si me tardé un poco, cuando vi al imbécil ese junto a ti dije a Elsa que no podía dejar sola a mi chica ni un segundo más" dijo lo último con esa sonrisa adorable que se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de Emma.

"¿Tu chica?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa. Killian elevó los hombros y le dio una media sonrisa. Emma lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos "Todos piensan que estamos juntos".

"Todos menos tú" agregó él con una sonrisa, ella torció los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a divertirnos" dijo finalmente comenzando a caminar.

Si de verdad querían lucir solo como amigos estaban haciendo un trabajo muy pobre. Se pasaron lo que quedaba de noche bailando juntos demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro como para lucir solo como amigos, diciéndose cosas al oído y riendo como tontos como para lucir solo como amigos, manteniendo contacto físico constante como para lucir solo como amigos, eso era ya una mentira que se decían a ellos mismos, pero el resto del mundo estaba seguro que eran una linda pareja pasándola bien. Al final de la noche Emma no llegó a casa, cuando menos no a la de David y Mary Margaret.

Emma despertó con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Killian, sus piernas entrelazadas, su mano sobre su pecho y una de las manos de él sobre la de ella. Y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, cómo era posible que alguien a quien conocía hace tan poco la podía hacer sentir tan cómoda, tan segura. Olvidaba todas sus convicciones sobre mantenerse alejada tan pronto lo tenía cerca. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero en ese momento sintió la respiración de Killian cambiar, el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, y sintió un beso en el tope de su cabeza "Buenos días" dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días princesa"

"Explícame como terminé en tu cama nuevamente"

"Mmmm…soy irresistible" respondió con una sonrisa y ella haló unos pelitos de su pecho como respuesta, él se quejó con una risita "La verdad Swan, tu eres la irresistible"

"¿Tienes trabajo hoy?" preguntó ella dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

"No. Mis escenas para el episodio que están filmando ya las hice" respondió "Pasa el día conmigo…por favor" agregó, Emma podía sentir con la mano en su pecho como su corazón se había acelerado con esa petición.

"Está bien" respondió luego de varios segundos mirándolo a los ojos. Luego de varios minutos de acariciarse y abrazarse Emma se puso de pie y fue al baño. Consiguió una bata de baño blanca dentro del baño, se la puso y salió a la habitación nuevamente "Tendré que pasar por casa primero, no tengo intención de andar en tacones todo el día" dijo tan pronto entró en la habitación. Killian la miraba con una sonrisa sentado en la cama vestido solo con su pantalón de dormir y junto a él una variedad de bolsas que evidentemente eran de tiendas de ropa.

"No tendrás que hacer nada de eso, yo también tengo un asistente, y te trajo todo esto" agregó poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella, dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" preguntó confundida. Killian soltó una risita.

"Yo también tengo a una persona que se encarga de las cosas que no quiero o no puedo hacer. Cuando te dormiste anoche le escribí que comprase algunas cosas para ti"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Emma mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente.

"El Sr. Smith es muy eficiente y discreto. Ya es casi mediodía, tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer el mandado durante la mañana" respondió él acariciando su espalda.

"¿Y cómo puede saber la talla de mi ropa?" preguntó Emma confundida caminando hacia las bolsas y comenzando a ojear dentro de ellas.

"No te preocupes por eso amor ¿O prefieres vestirte con el vestido de anoche y los altos tacones para caminar hasta casa de David?" preguntó Killian con una sonrisa. Emma parecía querer agregar algo, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

"Está bien, veamos que tenemos aquí" curiosamente toda la ropa en las bolsas era de su talla, los zapatos eran de su talla, escogió un jean negro, una camisa blanca, y un par de zapatos cómodos que hacían juego. Había por lo menos dos mudas de ropa más "¿Y haremos que el misterioso Sr. Smith devuelva la otra ropa?" preguntó Emma

"No, todo eso es tuyo. Pero podríamos dejarla aquí, solo por si nos encontramos en la misma situación en los próximos días" respondió sentándose en la cama, tomó a Emma por la cintura y la haló suavemente hasta colocarla de pie entre sus piernas, la abrazó por la cintura, recostando la cabeza de su estómago. Emma acarició su cabello "¿Quieres dar un vuelta en el Jolly Roger?"

Pasaron el resto del día navegando felices, acariciándose y besándose constantemente, tal como se había dicho desde la noche anterior, Emma decidió no pensar en las consecuencias, ya ella sabía que esto tenía fecha de vencimiento, por ello se permitía disfrutarlo. Y él lo sabía, ella se aseguraba de decirlo cada vez que podía, ella se iría en unos días y todo esto sería un lindo recuerdo. Unas verdaderas y bien disfrutadas vacaciones. Regresaron al pequeño puerto detrás de la casa justo después del atardecer, entraron tomados de la mano a la casa, Killian se disculpó para ir al baño y Emma se sentó en el sofá a revisar su teléfono, había decidido no verlo en todo el día, y no fue como que le hizo falta, estando con Killian era fácil olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Killian salió del baño y se encontró con Emma sentada en el sofá mirando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido "¿Todo bien?"

"No estoy segura. Si este correo que estoy leyendo es correcto tendré que volver a Boston lo antes posible" respondió Emma sin levantar la mirada del teléfono. El mundo se paralizó para Killian, no podía, ella no podía irse tan pronto. La miraba con los ojos amplios, se había quedado sin aliento, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Ella levantó la mirada del teléfono y lo miró fijo, su mirada pasó de estar ligeramente molesta a una de preocupación al ver la expresión de Killian "Sabías que esto iba a pasar"

"No tan pronto" respondió él con un hilo de voz. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él consiguió su voz nuevamente "¿Cuándo?"

"En teoría debería irme ya. Pero lo más lógico es que lo haga mañana…tendré que cambiar mi vuelo" respondió, él caminó hasta el sillón frente a ella y se sentó "Hay un imbécil que atrapé hace un año, fue bastante difícil de conseguir. Ha vuelto a huir sin pagar su fianza y necesito conseguirlo antes de que deje la ciudad" agregó ella a modo de explicación.

"¿Nadie más puede hacer eso?"

"Por lo que me explican ya lo intentaron. Piden mi apoyo" respondió.

"No estoy listo Swan, no estoy listo para dejarte ir"


End file.
